Dark Angel
by SoniK
Summary: Histoire de vengeance, de haine, d'une rencontre des plus inattendue qui pourrait chambouler tout ce pour quoi on semblait être destiné, mais qui par le plus grand des hasards pourrait faire entrevoir la lumière de l'espoir, voire... Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Je vous remercie d'ores et déjà aux lecteurs qui auront pris le temps de s'arrêter pour lire cette petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

On m'a toujours dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Depuis l'âge de mes sept ans, depuis que j'ai vu mes parents se faire assassiner sous mes yeux et qu'on m'ait laissée pour morte, je me tiens à cette règle.

Aujourd'hui vingt ans après, j'ai encore en moi ces images qui me hantent et cette soif de revanche. Cette soif, de faire payer à ceux qui m'ont enlevé mes parents, mon enfance et m'ont détruite.

Je la vois se profiler à l'horizon, cette vengeance. Je n'ai jamais été aussi près du but. Ils ne savent pas que ''l'ange de la mort'' rôde autour d'eux et qu'il va bientôt frapper.

* * *

Partie I

 **SARASOTA – Mai 20..**

Lexa pensa que ses poumons allaient exploser sous le manque d'oxygène. Elle commençait à avaler l'eau dans lequel sa tête était plongée et à s'étouffer peu à peu, mais une main rude lui empoigna les cheveux et la redressa sur sa chaise.

Elle toussa en recrachant mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la main de l'homme s'abattit sur son visage. La force de la gifle lui fendit la lèvre inférieure et bientôt, elle sentit le goût métallique du sang couler dans sa bouche.

« Allez Lexa ! M'oblige pas à te tuer à petit feu… Dis-moi qui tu es vraiment et pour qui tu travailles et j'abrégerai tes souffrances ! »

La tête baissée, la jeune femme ne releva que ses yeux verts, plus ou moins cachés par ses mèches mouillées, mais emplis de haine et d'aversion pour cet homme qui lui faisait face.

Elle lui cracha dessus et répondit d'une voix froide et sans émotion.

« Allez-vous faire foutre. »

Le coup de poing qu'elle reçut lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté et elle sentit le liquide chaud du sang s'écouler lentement de son arcade sourcilière et lui brouiller la vue l'espace d'un instant.

Elle serra ses poings liés derrière le dossier de sa chaise et d'un sourire narquois, tourna lentement son visage vers lui.

« C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? »

* * *

 **SARASOTA - Quelques jours plus tôt…**

Le souffle encore court de son heure d'entraînement, Lexa défit lentement les bandes qui enserraient ses mains, tandis que le sac de frappe se balançait doucement devant elle. Une fois libérée, elle les laissa choir sur le banc et récupéra sa bouteille d'eau, avant de sortir et de faire coulisser la porte pour fermer derrière elle.

La sueur perlait sur sa peau hâlée et les quelques mèches brunes qui n'avaient pu être attachées, collaient à présent sur les côtés de son visage ou sur sa nuque.

Elle traversa d'un pas leste son salon au décor asiatique, pour s'enfermer aussitôt dans la salle de bains.

Le grand miroir qui lui fit face, lui renvoya l'image d'une poitrine qui se soulevait encore rapidement et d'un visage aux pommettes rosies par l'effort.

Elle défit le bouchon de sa bouteille et but quelques gorgées avant de la poser sur le rebord et de se regarder un instant, les mains appuyées de part et d'autre du lavabo.

Un éclat de détermination sans précédent et de froideur brillait au fond de ses prunelles émeraudes, dévoilant son côté intouchable qu'elle s'attelait à préserver.

Elle finit par ôter son débardeur trempé de sueur, ainsi que son pantalon en toile, se dirigea nue vers la cabine de douche et avant qu'elle n'y rentre, l'immense miroir refléta un dos tatoué de deux immenses ailes d'ange.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures du matin lorsque Lexa monta les marches de l'immense bâtisse appartenant à la famille Wallace troisième du nom. Famille immensément riche, dont la fortune n'avait pas seulement fructifié grâce à des placements boursiers ou par le seul biais de ses activités professionnelles, à savoir le rachat d'entreprises dites en faillite. Non, leur fortune avait un goût de corruption et de malversation.

Lexa n'était qu'une des employés de cette immense entreprise, mais depuis qu'elle avait pu y entrer, voilà un an maintenant, elle avait gravi peu à peu les ''échelons''. Elle se retrouvait à présent là où elle avait travaillé si dur pour y arriver : dans l'entourage fermé du ''grand patron''. L'opportunité de le rencontrer ne s'était pas encore présentée, mais elle savait que son heure viendrait bientôt, tout comme celle de Dante Wallace troisième du nom.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et glissant les mains dans les poches de son par-dessus en cuir, attendit qu'il arrive. Une petite sonnerie retentit et Lexa s'apprêtait à faire un pas pour s'y engouffrer lorsqu'elle vit, derrière les portes qui s'ouvraient, Carl Emerson en sortir.

« Tu tombes bien Woods… Je t'emmène avec moi… J'ai une course à faire pour monsieur Wallace. »

Imperceptiblement, le regard émeraude de Lexa se fit plus glacial à sa vue mais elle se reprit aussitôt pour esquisser un petit sourire narquois.

« Vous jouez les simples coursiers maintenant ? Vous avez été rétrogradé ? »

L'homme aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes laissa échapper un petit rire et d'un geste, attrapa doucement le coude de la jeune femme pour l'inviter à le suivre.

« Non… Une simple visite de courtoisie chez l'un de nos clients. »

« Et pourquoi vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? »

Emerson sortit la clé de son véhicule de la poche de sa veste et appuya sur le petit bouton. Un léger bip retentit et il libéra le bras de Lexa pour ouvrit la portière de sa BMW.

« Il est temps pour toi de faire un peu de terrain. »

D'un geste machinal, elle épousseta sa veste à l'endroit où Emerson l'avait tenue et contourna la voiture pour, à son tour monter à l'intérieur.

« En un an, tu as de ton ordinateur, accru considérablement le chiffre d'affaires du secteur Nord… J'en ai parlé avec monsieur Wallace et il est d'accord pour te donner de nouvelles responsabilités. »

Emerson tourna la clé et démarra.

« T'as un sacré talent pour les affaires… Tu seras et j'en suis sûr, être autant persuasive devant nos clients que derrière ton bureau. »

Le coude calé contre la portière, Lexa se tenait le menton entre ses deux doigts et jeta un regard en biais du côté du conducteur.

Elle ne comprenait que trop ce qu'Emerson venait de dire d'une façon détournée et anodine. Le mot ''persuasive'' avait un goût amer à entendre. Tout comme la présence de cet homme à ses côtés lui donnait un haut le cœur. Cet homme de quarante-cinq ans, qui vingt ans plus tôt s'était tenu devant elle alors que ses parents baignaient déjà dans leur sang. Elle n'oublierait jamais ces yeux : des yeux bleus clairs presque translucides qui l'avaient fixée de ce regard sans émotion alors qu'elle s'était tapie au fond d'un des placards de sa chambre pour se cacher de son bourreau.

Oui. Lui aussi paierait bien assez tôt, mais pas avant qu'elle ne soit persuadée d'avoir toutes ses chances de rencontrer celui pour qui elle faisait tout ça.

Pourtant c'est avec un petit sourire dit léger qu'elle répondit :

« Je peux que me sentir honorée de tant de confiance alors… »

« Tu peux Woods… »

Il tourna le volant pour sortir de son emplacement et s'engouffra lentement dans le trafic.

« Ton avenir est tout tracé parmi nous… »

Son avenir ? Lexa tourna le visage vers la vitre pour regarder le paysage défiler. Elle le connaissait son avenir. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais peu importait. Depuis tant d'années, elle ne vivait qu'un substitut de vie, s'en était façonné une pour arriver à son but final : des études poussées pour connaître ce ''monde'' dans lequel elle baignait dorénavant ; du sport à l'extrême pour se battre autant que se défendre s'il y avait lieu et d'autres à-côtés qui l'aidaient dans son dessein. Elle était prête à tout risquer pour les faire tomber et s'y tiendrait même si elle devait en mourir.

* * *

Le regard que lança le patron du restaurant Caragiulo's n'échappa pas à Lexa. Un regard empli de confusion voire de terreur. Les propos d'Emerson, bien que polis, reflétaient des menaces cachées et bientôt la jeune femme, simple témoin de leur conversation, suivit des yeux le restaurateur contourner son comptoir et récupérer une enveloppe kraft assez épaisse.

Elle le vit tendre l'enveloppe à Emerson qui la prit et la glisser dans sa veste.

Les mâchoires de la jeune femme se serrèrent devant ce ''pot de vin'' et cette scène ne fit que raviver ses souvenirs encore bien trop présents en elle. Ce même genre de scène qui avait fini en drame. L'insoumission contre ces personnages aux bras longs et aux pouvoirs démesurés était un acte suicidaire en soi. Les parents de Lexa en avaient fait les frais et la punition, fatale.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait en faire fi devant cette scène qui se déroulait de nouveau devant ses yeux, ne pas se faire remarquer par ses émotions vives, qu'elle avait jusqu'alors réussi à contenir. Jouer les indifférentes, jouer leur jeu pour gagner leur confiance.

Adossée au comptoir, à quelques mètres d'eux, elle finit par se redresser et les bras toujours croisés sous sa poitrine, s'approcha. Elle adressa un sourire de connivence à Emerson et tourna son regard sur le patron du restaurant.

« C'est avec moi que vous aurez à faire le mois prochain… Et j'aime le martini blanc bien sec avec une olive verte. »

L'homme resta silencieux, les traits tirés sur son visage alors qu'Emerson se levait tout en laissant échapper un petit rire satisfait et posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Je vois que tu apprends vite… C'est bien. »

Il s'arrêta alors devant le patron et leva son index, telle une menace silencieuse.

« A bientôt Kyle… »

Pour finir par un petit clin d'œil en guise de provocation.

* * *

La pendule de l'accueil marqua quatorze heures quand clarke² sortit de l'hôpital, vêtue de sa blouse verte, pour traverser d'un pas pressé la rue et entrer dans le petit café d'en face.

La patronne lui lança un grand sourire quand elle la vit et sans attendre lui prépara le gobelet de café que la jeune femme avait l'habitude de prendre.

« Avec un beignet aux pommes ma chérie ? »

« Non, pas cette fois-ci Josie… Je fais régime ! »

La tenancière éclata de rire en jetant un regard prononcé sur la silhouette fine et svelte de Clarke.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre ! Regardez-moi… ! »

Elle se montra de la main, plus particulièrement là où des formes généreuses enveloppaient son corps qui jadis, avait été aussi mince que celui de la jeune femme.

« Le jour où vous serez comme moi ma belle, là vous pourrez vous dire, qu'il est temps de faire un régime ! »

Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle appréciait de venir dans cet endroit lors de ses pauses. Josie, la patronne du bar, était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la joie de vive communicative. La jeune femme profitait donc de ce laps de temps récréatif pour se déconnecter un peu de la dure réalité de son travail.

Elle récupéra son gobelet fumant et partit s'installer sur l'une des banquettes encore disponibles.

« Vous êtes parfaite Josie ! »

« Et vous êtes un amour de me dire ça ! »

Clarke lui sourit en portant son gobelet à ses lèvres. Elle sentit alors vibrer son téléphone portable dans la poche de son pantalon et le sortit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt quand elle lut le nom sur le petit écran et un soupir d'agacement se fit entendre quand elle porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Oui… »

 _# C'est moi Clarke…_

« Je sais… J'ai vu ton nom sur l'écran. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

 _# Te voir pardi ! Je voudrais que tu viennes manger un soir à la maison… Que dirais-tu de… Samedi soir ?_

Un autre soupir s'échappa et Clarke ferma un instant les yeux en se frottant légèrement le front. Elle répondit enfin avec ce même ton qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre avec lui, à savoir détaché et froid.

« Je… Je sais pas… Je ne peux pas te répondre dans l'immédiat, je ne connais pas encore mes horaires pour ce week-end… »

 _# Et bien dans ce cas-là rappelle-moi quand tu le sauras. C'est l'anniversaire de Jessica et elle serait contente de te voir parmi nous…_

« Ok je vais voir… Je dois te laisser… J'ai fini ma pause… »

 _# Très bien… Je t'embrasse ma chérie…_

Clarke ne prit pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha. S'accoudant sur la table, la main sur sa joue, elle regarda un instant la rue animée par les passants et le trafic des véhicules.

Ce genre d'appel avait le don d'atténuer sa bonne humeur quotidienne.

Elle finit par regarder sa montre et se leva, prenant son gobelet à moitié plein. Encore sept heures et la journée serait terminée.

* * *

« Ca fera quinze dollars… »

Lexa sortit de la poche arrière de son jean, un billet de vingt et le tendit à l'épicier. Elle récupéra son paquet rempli de provisions et sortit du magasin.

Il était déjà tard et la nuit noire sans lune accentuait l'aspect sombre de la rue où la jeune femme avait garé sa voiture.

Elle sortit la clé de sa poche et appuya sur le petit bouton. Les warning clignotèrent un instant dans la nuit et Lexa ouvrit la portière arrière pour déposer son sac.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut au loin un cri étouffé. Elle se retourna vers le lieu où elle venait d'entendre le bruit et fronça les sourcils, soudainement attentive aux alentours.

Un autre cri plus intense retentit et Lexa n'eut pas de peine à reconnaître le cri d'une femme en détresse. Sans prendre la peine de refermer sa portière, elle se mit à allonger le pas en remontant la rue.

Elle remarqua alors une voiture dont la portière était restée ouverte et tourna son regard en direction du petit chemin de terre menant vers le parc.

Un autre cri de frayeur résonna, suivi de voix masculines.

« Fais-la taire bordel ! »

Le sang de Lexa se glaça, ne comprenant que trop ce qui se passait. Elle se mit à courir en direction du petit bois en poussant un cri.

« HEY ! »

C'est alors qu'un homme à moitié débraillé sortit de derrière un arbre et Lexa vit aussitôt qu'il tenait un couteau à cran d'arrêt dans la main.

« Passe ton chemin connasse si tu veux pas que j'te troue la peau ! »

Le regard déjà sombre de la jeune femme vira au noir lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'assaillant. D'un geste tout autant que rapide et précis, elle lui assena un coup de pied retourné dans le ventre qui le plia en deux sous la surprise.

Il se redressa pourtant rapidement et joua de son couteau en esquissant de grands gestes devant lui.

« Tu vas me le payer sale garce ! J'vais te mettre à genou et tu vas subir le même sort que ta copine ! »

Lexa esquiva les attaques de la lame jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui effleure la joue et qu'un filet de sang sur le haut de sa pommette fasse son apparition. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'en formaliser car très vite, elle remarqua dans son champ de vision un deuxième homme sortir, beaucoup plus trapu que le premier.

Elle se retourna de nouveau, pour cette fois-ci, de sa botte, cogner dans la main tendue. Le couteau vola dans l'air et elle profita de la surprise de l'agresseur pour lui envoyer un autre coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire, qui l'assomma net.

L'homme tomba de tout son poids sur le sol tandis que son acolyte, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres fonçait sur elle.

Cette dernière avec une rapidité déconcertante, l'esquiva à la dernière seconde et de ses poings joints, lui assena un grand coup dans le dos. L'homme tomba essoufflé et Lexa se pencha sur lui, pour lui faire une clé de bras derrière son dos. Il hurla de douleur lorsque le bruit d'un craquement d'os résonna dans la nuit.

La jeune femme se redressa et finit de l'assommer d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

Sa poitrine remontait et retombait rapidement sous son souffle court en les regardant un instant, inertes sur le sol. Puis très vite, elle porta son regard vers l'arbre et se précipita vers l'endroit d'où ces deux voyous étaient sortis plus tôt.

Elle aperçut alors, une jeune femme blonde, recroquevillée au sol, les genoux collés contre sa poitrine. Son chemisier déchiré sur le devant, elle le tenait fermée de ses mains tremblantes.

Doucement et presque prudemment comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher plus qu'elle ne l'était, Lexa s'accroupit devant elle et d'un geste délicat, posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Hey… Ca va aller maintenant… C'est fini… »

Seuls des sanglots amers lui répondirent. La tête penchée et le front posé sur ses genoux repliés, Lexa ne pouvait voir si la jeune femme avait subi des coups ou des blessures, mais de ce qu'elle pouvait constater, elle était arrivée au bon moment. Ses agresseurs n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre à profit leur basse besogne.

Elle regarda un instant les alentours, le parc désert mis à part les deux formes inertes sur la pelouse.

Elle tourna de nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme et d'un mouvement lent, ôta sa veste qu'elle posa sur ses épaules tremblantes.

Elle se pencha un peu sur elle et toucha sa main de la sienne pour lui faire part de sa présence. Sa voix résonna apaisante et calme.

« Venez… Je vais vous emmener au commissariat… »

« Non ! »

La jeune femme releva subitement son visage et Lexa distingua malgré l'obscurité, des traits fins dans une expression apeurée. Elle tenta un sourire pour l'apaiser.

« Ok… Pas de commissariat alors… »

Sa main monta jusqu'à son visage où elle poussa doucement une mèche blonde qui lui barrait le front.

« Je vous ramène chez vous… Ok ? »

Encore tremblante de ses émotions, la jeune femme blonde opina légèrement de la tête et bougea doucement pour se remettre debout.

Dans son mouvement, les pans de sa chemise déchirée s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrapercevoir une poitrine dénudée ainsi que des marques de griffure zébrant le bas de son ventre.

Lexa remarqua ces points de détails et tout en l'aidant à se relever, entreprit de lui enfiler sa veste et de la boutonner.

Elle esquissa un sourire quand elle vit ce regard azur nimbé de larmes et de rimmel coulé la regarder.

« Allez venez… On s'en va… »

Elle récupéra au sol, le sac de la jeune femme puis passa son bras autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement contre elle. Elle sentait dans les pas de cette dernière, ses jambes vaciller encore sous l'emprise de ses émotions. Elle la voyait du coin de l'œil tenir fermement le haut de sa veste et sa tête se poser contre son épaule.

Arrivées vers le véhicule de l'inconnue, Lexa récupéra la clé qui pendait encore à la serrure, ferma la portière et verrouilla la voiture.

Leurs pas les amenèrent ensuite jusqu'à la sienne et avec des gestes attentionnés, Lexa l'installa sur le siège passager.

A son tour, elle monta et demanda en tout en démarrant :

« Votre adresse ? »

D'une main sale et tremblante, Clarke effaça une larme de sa joue et répondit d'une voix à peine audible :

« A la prochaine. Vous tournez à droite, puis… La troisième à droite. J'habite dans la rue de Sunnyside ».

Lexa acquiesça et commença à rouler tandis que le silence tombait dans l'habitacle.

De son côté, le visage tourné vers la vitre, Clarke regardait les rues qu'elles connaissaient par cœur, défiler sous ses yeux sans pourtant les voir vraiment.

Son esprit s'était arrêté sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, sur cette seule image où elle se voyait tirer en arrière alors qu'elle ouvrait sa voiture, cette main se plaquant contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler et ces bras l'enserrant pour la traîner au loin derrière les buissons. Puis des mains, des doigts sur elle, la maintenant fermement au sol alors qu'elle entendait ses vêtements se déchirer sous ses mouvements de défense. Ce goût du sang dans sa bouche quand une gifle puissante fendit sa lèvre, l'haleine fétide aux relents d'alcool des deux hommes alors qu'ils essayaient de l'embrasser tout en tentant de déboutonner son pantalon. Dans ses réflexions, elle remercia ce jeans porté ce soir. Sans lui, cette tentative de viol aurait sûrement été à terme.

En pensant à ce mot, son corps émit un léger tressaillement et prit soudainement conscience de ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper.

Sans cette jeune femme venue la secourir, elle y serait sans doute encore.

Elle tourna son regard sur cette femme assise à ses côtés et fixa ce profil éclairé de temps à autre par les phares des voitures qu'elles croisaient.

« Merci... »

Lexa la regarda furtivement avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? « De rien » ? Cela semblait si inapproprié en cette circonstance. Elle ne dit mot mais hocha légèrement la tête et finit par tourner dans la rue indiquée et ralentit.

« C'est au numéro vingt-quatre. »

Lexa se gara enfin, éteignit le moteur et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Il faudrait quand même que vous déposiez plainte… Au moins signaler leur portrait à la police... Pour éviter qu'ils recommencent. »

Clarke baissa son visage sur ses mains jointes qu'elle serrait fortement l'une contre l'autre et acquiesça lentement de la tête.

« Oui… Mais là… J'ai besoin… J'ai… »

Et un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge lui coupant toute parole.

Lexa se défit alors de sa ceinture de sécurité et se pencha sur elle pour l'étreindre.

« Shh… Ca va aller… C'est fini maintenant… »

« J'ai… J'ai eu si peur… »

Et les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité alors que Clarke s'accrochaient aux épaules de Lexa telles des bouées de sauvetage.

De sa main, Lexa lui caressa doucement les cheveux en un geste d'apaisement.

« Je sais… Shh… Mais c'est fini… »

Elle se recula légèrement d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ecoutez… J'ai pas envie de vous laisser toute seule comme ça… Alors si vous voulez… Je monte avec vous et… »

Elle tenta un petit sourire.

« Je vous prépare un bon café… D'accord ? »

Clarke ferma un instant les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue déjà striée. Elle finit par acquiescer de la tête.

Elle attendit qu'on lui ouvre la portière et descendit lentement du véhicule, tenant fermement son petit sac contre elle.

Une main posée derrière son dos, Lexa la suivit et une fois dans l'entrée, appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Là dans ce hall éclairé, elle put nettement distinguer la jeune victime et apprécia, malgré le maquillage défait, la finesse et la beauté de ses traits. Une colère sans précédent resurgit alors à la pensée de ces deux hommes qui avaient tenté ce geste ''immonde'' sur elle.

Elle la voyait le regard baissé sur le sol, percevant peut-être une once de honte la submerger et se sentit compatir pour elle.

Elle se rapprocha d'elle lorsqu'elle vit l'un des locataires de l'immeuble entrer dans le hall, la cachant à sa vue et soupira lorsqu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin et elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Clarke appuya sur le bouton quatre et entreprit de chercher fébrilement la clé de son appartement jusqu'à ce qu'elle la trouve, mais Lexa la lui prit doucement des mains et attendit que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, avant de suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et de l'ouvrir.

L'appartement, Lexa le trouva tout de suite spacieux et accueillant. La blancheur des lieux reflétait une atmosphère reposante avec les quelques tableaux suspendus aux murs, faisant contraste à l'ensemble de la pièce.

Un petit miaulement lui fit tourner la tête et un chaton au pelage noir fit son apparition. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'elle posait d'un geste machinal, les clés sur la petite commode de l'entrée.

Elle aida enfin Clarke à aller s'asseoir dans un de ses grands fauteuils en cuir et s'accroupit devant elle, posant légèrement sa main sur son genou.

Elle la scruta un instant, prenant acte de sa lèvre fendue mais d'aucun autre stigmate sur son visage dû à son agression.

« Ok… Bon… Je pense qu'un bon café va vous faire du bien… »

« Du… Thé… S'il vous plaît »

Lexa esquissa un sourire en se redressant et hocha la tête.

« Va pour le thé. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine américaine, agencée avec goût et modernisme et commença à inspecter les placards à la recherche des fameux sachets.

Elle sentit aussitôt une petite masse se frotter à ses bottes et baissa son regard sur la petite boule de poil qui lui tournait autour.

« C'est pas encore ton tour sac à puce… Je m'occupe de ta maîtresse d'abord. »

Et la maîtresse en question finit par se lever du fauteuil et disparaître dans le couloir, pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Lexa la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle faisait chauffer l'eau dans la bouilloire.

Clarke déboutonna un à un les boutons de la veste en cuir qu'elle laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit, puis d'un pas encore incertain, se posta devant sa commode où elle en sortit un pull à manches longues qu'elle enfila après avoir enlevé sa chemise et son soutien-gorge déchirés. Elle les mit en boule et partit aussitôt dans la salle de bains les jeter dans la poubelle.

Se positionnant devant son miroir, elle se regarda un instant, prenant soudainement conscience dans l'état qu'elle se trouvait. Son maquillage avait coulé et de longues traces de rimmel striaient ses joues. Ses cheveux avaient une allure ébouriffée où quelques brins d'herbe étaient restés collés parmi ses mèches. Quant à ses mains, elle les trouva sales et légèrement écorchées.

Elle ouvrit les robinets et commença à les laver avant de faire une rapide toilette sur son visage. Elle voulait effacer toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer au plus vite. Oublier ce cauchemar, ne plus songer à ce qui aurait pu se passer et qui n'avait pas eu lieu, grâce à son ''sauveur''. A cette pensée, un sentiment de reconnaissance l'envahit, faisant disparaître l'espace d'un instant, sa peur et son angoisse.

Elle finit par se brosser les cheveux, leur redonnant leur brillance et les attacha en une queue de cheval, où seulement quelques mèches folles restèrent libres sur le côté de ses tempes.

Et c'est d'une constitution un peu plus sûre qu'elle revint dans le salon. Elle s'entoura cependant de ses bras, telle une marque de protection et se laissa doucement choir dans le canapé. Son regard partit vers la cuisine, vers cette jeune femme brune qui versait lentement de l'eau frémissante dans un mug.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle, la tasse fumante dans la main et la lui tendit. Clarke esquissa un premier sourire en la prenant.

« Merci… »

Les deux mains sur la paroi, elle but une gorgée et finit par reposer la tête contre le dossier du canapé.

« Je… Je crois que vous avez été mon ange gardien ce soir… Sans vous… Ces hommes m'auraient… »

Mais Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Ca ne s'est pas produit… Et c'est ça qui compte. »

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

« Je sais que ça risque d'être difficile, mais… Va falloir oublier ce mauvais moment. »

Et ses propres paroles sonnèrent faux dans sa bouche quand elle s'entendit les prononcer. Elle osait dire cela pour réconforter cette jeune inconnue alors qu'elle-même se refusait à oublier son propre drame, sa propre douleur.

La chaleur de la tasse réchauffait les mains gelées de Clarke et cette sensation lui fit du bien. Elle esquissa un autre sourire, bien que timide et leva ses yeux sur celle qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Je… Je connais toujours pas votre prénom. »

Lexa lui rendit son sourire, remarquant sans conteste sa beauté et la finesse de ses traits.

« Lexa… Lexa Woods. »

« Merci Lexa… Clarke Griffin… et… Contente de vous connaître...»

Cette dernière se perdit un instant à la contempler plus que de nature mais se reprit vite en rompant le contact. Elle se leva et frotta machinalement ses mains sur son jeans.

« Je vais y aller, je crois. »

Elle se recula d'un pas mais la regarda de nouveau avec sérieux.

« Ca va aller ? »

Le regard de Clarke se fit d'un coup plus incertain. Elle osa dire en lui prenant la main pour la retenir :

« S'il vous plaît… Restez encore un peu… J'ai pas envie de rester seule… »

Mais finit par rajouter :

« A moins que… »

« Non… Ca va… J'avais rien de prévu ce soir. »

Lexa laissa ses projets se fondre dans un coin de son esprit et finit par s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils libres pour lui tenir compagnie.

Elle resta à ses côtés, bien que Clarke s'endormît entre temps en chien de fusil, son chat pelotonné au creux de son ventre. Elle la regarda un long moment dormir, scrutant le moindre frémissement ou gémissement qui aurait pu laisser croire à un cauchemar. Mais non, contre toute attente, le sommeil de la jeune blonde semblait paisible.

Elle finit par se lever et d'un pas silencieux partit à la recherche de sa veste qu'elle trouva sur le lit. Son regard se porta alors sur une photo de la jeune femme en question, brandissant fièrement son diplôme de médecin. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reposait le portrait et finit par récupérer un plaid posé sur le dossier d'une chaise, avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle couvrit Clarke du plaid puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle enfila sa veste et son regard partit une nouvelle fois vers cette silhouette immobile, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 **Trois jours plus tard…**

« Monsieur Wallace ? »

Dante Wallace leva les yeux de son dossier et fixa de son regard gris acier, le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il tapota son cigare au-dessus de son cendrier et d'un geste de la main l'invita à entrer.

« Entrez Cage… »

Le jeune financier entra d'un pas mal assuré et se posta devant le grand bureau en chêne où son patron se balançait lentement de droite à gauche dans son fauteuil en cuir.

« Nous avons un petit problème, Monsieur Wallace… »

L'homme leva un sourcil broussailleux et se redressa légèrement de son fauteuil.

« Expliquez… »

« Et bien… Il s'avère qu'en faisant un contrôle, je me suis aperçu que des données censées être inviolables avaient été piratées… La ou les personnes qui ont fait ça connaissent sans nul doute très bien l'informatique. »

Devant cette information, Dante Wallace serra légèrement les dents sur son cigare.

« Quels genres de données ou informations ? »

« Des comptes principalement… Mais le plus étrange, c'est… que certaines données remontent à plusieurs années en arrière… »

D'abord surpris de cette annonce, Wallace finit par froncer les sourcils dans une expression agacée et contrariée.

« Je veux que vous m'épluchiez toutes les fiches des personnes que nous avons embauchées ces dernières années… Déterrez-moi cette taupe. »

« Bien monsieur… Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? Je m'en charge personnellement… »

Cage hocha la tête et tourna les talons, soulagé de s'en aller.

Pivotant son fauteuil pour faire face à l'immensité de la mer qu'était le Golfe du Mexique, Dante Wallace mâchouilla un instant son cigare, songeur, puis le récupéra entre ses doigts tout en se retournant de nouveau vers son bureau.

Il appuya sur l'interphone et attendit que la voix féminine de sa secrétaire se manifeste.

« Oui monsieur Wallace? »

« Appelez-moi Emerson. »

* * *

Assise derrière le volant, le téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, Lexa jetait de temps à autre des regards furtifs en direction de la porte du club, où était entré Emerson une demi heure plus tôt.

Elle le vit en sortir alors qu'il glissait une enveloppe à l'intérieur de sa veste et se redressa légèrement de son siège.

« Ok… Faut que je te laisse… Emerson revient. Ok… Compte sur moi. »

Elle raccrocha juste au moment où l'homme prenait place sur le siège passager.

« Quel con ! »

Il secoua la main et regarda ses phalanges légèrement rouges.

Lexa ne répondit pas, ne posa aucune question, sachant pertinemment de ce qu'il en retournait. Une autre victime se faisait ''déplumer'' pour garder son bien. Elle démarra et s'engouffra lentement dans le trafic.

Le téléphone d'Emerson sonna et ce dernier le sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Emerson à l'appareil »

 _# Emerson c'est Dante Wallace._

« Oui Monsieur Wallace? »

A ce nom, l'attention de la jeune femme s'aiguisa.

 _# Vous êtes où ?_

« Je suis avec Woods… Nous sortons du Cheetah lounge. »

 _# Et tout se passe bien ?_

« A merveille monsieur Wallace, le patron a été un peu réticent, mais il s'est vite calmé quand il a su avec qui il avait affaire.

 _# Parfait… Je… A… Attendez, j'ai un appel sur l'autre ligne…_

Emerson patienta quelques instants tout en dépliant un chewing-gum de son emballage et le porta à sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix de son patron.

 _# Ecoutez, j'ai ma fille sur l'autre ligne… Je ne peux pas vous parler… Je vous attends au bureau_.

Il raccrocha sans qu'Emerson ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier rangea son téléphone.

« Changement de plan… Monsieur Emerson veut me voir. »

De façon anodine et désintéressée, Lexa demanda.

« Et vous savez ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Non… Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire… Il avait sa fille à l'autre bout de la ligne. »

Lexa fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Sa fille ? Elle ignorait ce détail. Pourtant depuis un an qu'elle travaillait dans son entreprise, elle n'avait jamais entendu dire que le grand patron avait une fille.

A présent plongée dans ses propres pensées, son visage venait irrémédiablement de se fermer et ses mâchoires bougeaient doucement sous ses dents serrées. Une idée machiavélique naissait lentement dans son esprit et un petit sourire froid s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Quelle serait la réaction de ce cher Dante Wallace si sa pauvre fille venait à disparaître ? En éprouverait-il de la peine ? Du chagrin ? Quel meilleur moyen pour lui faire payer, que de lui voler à son tour un être cher ?

La voix d'Emerson la ramena lentement à la réalité.

« … à lui… »

Elle tourna brièvement la tête dans une expression interrogative.

« Pardon ? Excusez-moi j'ai… (Faisant un petit signe de la main)… j'étais dans la lune »

« Je disais, que je vais profiter qu'il veuille me voir pour te présenter à lui. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit plus prononcé et un air plus que satisfait se peignit sur son visage.

« Oui… Ca c'est une excellente idée… »

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Partie II

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Lexa se gara sur l'emplacement réservé à Emerson et tous deux descendirent du véhicule. Elle lui lança ses clés de voiture avant qu'ils ne franchissent la grande porte d'entrée.

Une fois arrivés à l'étage du ''grand patron'', plus leurs pas les approchaient du bureau, plus des éclats de voix étouffés par l'épaisse porte, se faisaient entendre.

Emerson interrogea du regard la secrétaire qui répondit dans une grimace.

« Sa fille est dans son bureau… »

Emerson connaissait quelque peu les relations conflictuelles entre le père et la fille et bien que cette dernière nourrissait une antipathie prononcée pour sa propre personne, il l'avait vue grandir et ne s'en formalisait pas le moindre du monde.

Il réduisit la distance en parcourant les derniers mètres, frappa à la porte et entra.

Restée sur le recul en raison des haussements de voix, Lexa hésita un instant à le suivre mais se reprit aussitôt en pensant à son objectif.

D'un pas décidé, elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur cet homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'année, qui se tenait debout devant son bureau. Les cheveux blancs impeccablement coiffés, il avait l'allure et la prestance de ces hommes riches à qui tout réussi.

Un flash de souvenir, s'interposa pourtant devant ses yeux alors qu'elle le fixait : le visage de cet homme plus jeune de vingt ans vu par le regard d'une petite fille de sept ans. Cet homme, qui fumait un cigare, tout comme maintenant, tandis qu'elle se tenait à la rampe de l'escalier donnant sur le salon et voyait ses parents gisant à quelques mètres de lui, dans une mare de sang. Cet homme qui d'un signe du menton, intimait à son acolyte de s'occuper d'elle.

Avant de s'enfuir par les escaliers, elle l'avait fixé l'espace d'une seconde, s'imprégnant de ce visage à jamais mémorisé.

Et aujourd'hui ce visage lui faisait face. Elle l'avait regardé un bon nombre de fois sur les photos qu'elle détenait de lui mais à cet instant elle n'aurait su mettre un nom sur l'émotion qui l'étreignait. C'était fort et intense, elle s'en sentait presque trembler.

Pourtant une autre voix la fit se détourner de sa fixation. Une voix féminine qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre.

« Lexa? »

Cette dernière finit par poser son regard sur la jeune femme qui se tenait dans le bureau et dont elle avait omis la présence, obsédée par celle de son père.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise en reconnaissant la jeune femme blonde qu'elle avait secourue trois jours auparavant. Surprise et effarée de constater qu'elle était la fille de son pire ennemi. Elle sentit presque ses jambes flageoler de comprendre qu'elle lui avait ''sauvé la vie'' alors qu'elle nourrissait encore quelques minutes auparavant un plan contre elle.

Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait ri de cette situation complètement ''loufoque''. Mais elle ne l'était pas et devait contenir toutes les émotions qui l'étreignaient à cet instant même.

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

La voix de Dante Wallace interrompit cet échange d'interrogation et de stupéfaction entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Clarke remonta la bride de son sac de son épaule et jeta un regard furtif sur Lexa. Elle était tout aussi emplie de surprise de la voir ici même.

« Oui… »

D'un geste elle replaça une mèche dorée derrière son oreille.

« J'ai été agressée il y a trois jours et… Lexa est venue à mon secours… »

« Mon Dieu Clarke ! Et tu n'as rien ? »

La voix anxieuse du père n'échappa pas à Lexa qui glissa les poings dans ses poches pour les cacher. Cependant elle vit la jeune femme reculer d'un pas alors que son père s'approchait d'elle.

« Non… Tout va bien… »

« Alors merci jeune fille pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille… »

Le sourire que Dante Wallace adressa à Lexa, elle le reçut comme une gifle, comme un affront qui la fit bouillonner de rage et de haine contenues. Elle ne souhaitait rien avoir de lui, surtout pas sa reconnaissance, ni aucune forme de gratitude.

Sentant un haut le cœur venir, soulevé par ses émotions négatives, par son envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour effacer à jamais ce rictus placardé sur ce visage tant haï, elle afficha un léger sourire d'excuse et prétexta l'envie d'aller aux toilettes pour sortir de la pièce.

Elle se dirigea directement vers les toilettes où elle s'enferma. Les mains posées de part et d'autre du lavabo, elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, prenant conscience de sa soudaine pâleur, de la brutale dureté de ses traits. Elle voulait être forte, se croire inébranlable. Elle l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi tout d'un coup, elle sentait sa carapace se fissurer alors qu'elle était si près du but ? Elle serra les poings aussi forts qu'elle le put, tout comme ses yeux pour faire disparaître ces images obsédantes et lancinantes.

Elle finit par ouvrir d'une main fébrile, le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea légèrement le visage.

Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de craquer. Revoir cet homme lui avait fait un choc. Point. Tout comme la fois où elle avait revu Emerson. Mais à présent sa rage contre lui s'était distillée en une haine froide et implacable. Elle en ferait de même avec Wallace.

Quant à sa fille… Lexa soupira de confusion et passa les deux mains dans sa chevelure brune. Elle verrait le moment venu.

Pour l'instant elle avait besoin de retrouver son calme et c'est d'un pas plus assuré, qu'elle partit en direction de son bureau.

* * *

Clarke se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ne put s'empêcher de s'expliquer sur sa présence ici en voyant le regard surpris de Lexa.

« Janice m'a montré votre bureau. »

La brune ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha, le regard devenu avenant. Elle se trouvait elle-même agréablement surprise en fin de compte de la revoir et qui plus est, en forme.

« Je suis contente de voir que vous allez mieux. »

« Et moi surprise de vous voir ici. Vous travaillez pour mon père n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton de la question n'échappa pas à Lexa qui en perçut comme un reproche déguisé.

« Oui c'est exact… Je m'occupe plus ou moins de la gestion du secteur nord. »

« Vous détroussez vous aussi les pauvres gens de leurs biens c'est ça ? »

Lexa leva un sourcil d'un air perplexe en constatant la véhémence des propos de la propre fille du patron.

« J'ai l'impression que vous avez une autre optique du fonctionnement de l'entreprise de votre père. »

« Il ne faut pas comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable. »

« Pourtant… Sa richesse, vous devez bien en profiter vous aussi, non ? »

Clarke remonta une nouvelle fois la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et secoua légèrement la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire sans joie.

« Je préférerais plutôt mendier dans la rue que de demander un centime à cet homme… Je porte le nom de ma mère et il a beau être mon père, il ne l'est plus pour moi depuis bien longtemps… Et j'espère qu'un jour, vous vous rendrez compte de ce que vous faites vraiment dans cette entreprise. »

Elle allait tourner les talons pour partir quand Lexa l'attrapa doucement par le bras pour la stopper.

« Clarke… Attendez. J'ai pas dit que ce que je faisais me plaisait… »

Le regard azur de Clarke remonta sur son visage et elle aperçut alors la petite marque qui barrait sa pommette.

« Une jeune femme qui en sauve une autre et qui se fait blesser sans se plaindre, ne doit pas avoir réellement un fond mauvais. »

Un petit sourire agrémenta ses propos et les lèvres de Lexa s'étirèrent elles aussi. Comprenant qu'il était question de son entaille faite lors de sa rixe, elle esquissa une petite grimace, prenant un air taquin et légèrement séducteur.

« Parait que ce genre de cicatrice, donne un certain charme. Non ? »

Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire et le bleu de ses prunelles brilla d'un nouvel éclat.

« Tant que ça ne défigure pas la beauté de celui ou celle qui la porte. »

Lexa retira sa main de son bras et recula d'un pas jusqu'à s'adosser à son bureau.

« Je peux vous offrir un verre ? »

« Non merci… (Regardant sa montre)… J'ai mes patients qui m'attendent… Mais… (Se dirigeant vers la porte)… je serais partante pour un déjeuner et… C'est moi qui invite... Pour vous remercier... »

« Docteur alors ? »

« Oui aux urgences du Sarasota Memorial Hospital. »

Et Lexa pensa qu'une femme qui soignait et sauvait des vies ne devait pas non plus avoir un fond mauvais. Elle ouvrit les bras en signe de reddition.

« Ca marche… »

« Ok… Alors je vous appelle… »

Et Clarke allait refermer derrière elle lorsqu'elle entendit Lexa l'appeler.

« Oui ? »

Elle la vit alors griffonner quelque chose sur un bout de papier puis s'approcher d'elle.

« Mon numéro de téléphone… Ca peut servir… »

D'un geste machinal, la jeune femme repoussa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et récupéra le papier entre ses doigts.

« Effectivement, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je… (Faisant un signe du pouce en direction de la sortie)… J'y vais… A bientôt alors. »

« Oui… »

Lexa regarda la porte se refermer et soupira sous cette confusion qui la reprenait. Elle partit s'installer dans son fauteuil où elle se laissa lentement tomber et passa ses mains dans sa chevelure brune.

Si les choses n'étaient pas simples à gérer, elles se compliquaient d'autant plus à présent, pensa-t-elle. Mais s'approcher de la fille était sans nul doute un autre moyen de s'approcher du père.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Dante Wallace, Emerson écoutait attentivement les dernières nouvelles.

« Dès qu'on trouvera ce petit fouineur, je veux que tu m'en débarrasses proprement. Qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de son existence dans cette entreprise qui pourrait le faire remonter jusqu'à moi ou à ces données qui pourraient me compromettre. »

« Vous pouvez comptez sur moi… »

* * *

Ce soir-là, dans son appartement, assise les jambes croisées sur son sofa et l'ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, Lexa visionnait les autres données qu'elle avait récupérées sur sa clé USB des montagnes de chiffres stipulant les fraudes et corruptions faites par le très richissime Dante Wallace. Avec ça, elle aurait pu facilement le faire plonger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle tenait des preuves irréfutables sur son ''business'' mais ce qu'elle voulait avant tout c'est qu'il avoue de sa propre bouche, ce crime commis dont elle et ses parents avaient été victimes.

D'un geste machinal, elle porta sa main sur les deux alliances qui pendaient autour de son cou. Souvenirs de ses parents trop vite disparus, dont elle voyait peu à peu leurs visages disparaître de sa mémoire au fil du temps.

Elle cliqua sur ''quitter'' puis ôta la clé de son port avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe où d'autres documents s'y trouvaient.

Pieds nus, elle se leva, l'enveloppe en main et se dirigea vers son sac où elle la plia en deux avant de la glisser à l'intérieur.

Elle récupéra ensuite son téléphone portable puis une pomme et numérota tout en croquant dedans.

« C'est moi... »

 _# Lex' ! Je suis content de t'entendre... Ca va ?_

« Oui, ça roule pour l'instant. T'as de quoi écrire ? »

 _# Attends... Vas-y je t'écoute..._

Et pendant près de deux minutes elle énonça une liste de noms de restaurant et de club implantés à Sarasota.

 _# Y a de quoi faire !_

« Vous n'allez pas chômer pendant quelques jours ! »

 _# Avec leurs dépositions et ce que tu as pu récupérer, on a de quoi le boucler non ?_

La jeune femme laissa passer un petit silence avant de répondre.

« J'ai encore une dernière chose à faire avant et je te remets ça en main propre. »

 _# Quand Lex' ? Y en a un qui est derrière mon cul tous les jours pour savoir où ça en est ?_

Lexa laissa échapper un petit rire et ne peut s'empêcher de rétorquer :

« Ah ouais ! Et alors, ça fait pas trop mal ? »

 _# Très drôle !... Allez Lexa, dis-moi quand, qu'on boucle ça au plus vite..._

Elle réfléchit rapidement aux différentes options qui lui étaient offertes et aux opportunités de mener à bien son plan. Après une courte réflexion, elle répondit :

« Je t'amènerai tout ça le vingt, ok ? C'est en lieu sûr pour l'instant... Et s'il m'arrive un pépin... Je t'enverrai quelqu'un... »

 _# Déconne pas Lexa ! C'est pas le moment de te faire prendre..._

La voix soudainement nerveuse de son interlocuteur la fit légèrement sourire.

« T'inquiète, y a pas de risque... Je gère... »

 _# Fait gaffe à tes miches quand même !_

Elle finit par raccrocher après quelques banalités échangées et jeta son trognon de pomme dans la poubelle.

Le risque zéro n'existait pas, ça elle le savait. Les imprévus, il y en avait toujours et il fallait les prendre en compte dans l'équation du problème.

Et là Lexa se demanda soudain si l'imprévu nommé ''Clarke'' allait jouer dans la balance, s'il ne fallait pas modifier certaines données du plan. C'était encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais elle voulait parer à toute éventualité.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main et elle aperçut la petite enveloppe clignoter, lui signifiant l'arrivée d'un message.

Elle tapa sur quelques touches et lut.

 _Petit déjeuner demain matin au Dunki' Donuts en face de l'hôpital. 9 h ? C._

Lexa comprit tout de suite de qui venait le message. Un sourire inconscient étira ses lèvres et elle tapa un _oui_ avant de l'envoyer.

Oui, il y avait fort à parier que ''l'imprévu'' allait sûrement jouer les trouble-fêtes.

* * *

 **Le lendemain…**

Le soleil brillait déjà dans un ciel bleu sans nuage lorsque Lexa descendit de sa voiture. Garée non loin de l'hôpital, elle trouva de suite le café du rendez-vous et s'empressa de traverser la rue déjà bien encombrée par le trafic routinier.

Elle ôta ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle plaça sur le haut de son crâne en entrant et fut aussitôt accueillie par le sourire chaleureux de la patronne.

« Bonjour ma beauté ! Je vous sers un café ? »

Lexa leva un sourcil dans une expression surprise, mais répondit toutefois par un sourire en hochant négativement de la tête.

« Non merci… Plus tard… J'attends quelqu'un… »

« Pas de problème… »

Et dans son éternel babillage et sa curiosité ''commerciale'', Josie ne put s'empêcher de rajouter…

« Vous, si vous êtes venue dans ce café, c'est que votre rendez-vous doit être un jeune et beau docteur ! Y a que ça par ici, des blouses vertes ! »

Et son rire jovial résonna dans toute la pièce, ce qui fit lever la tête à un client caché derrière son journal.

Lexa secoua légèrement la sienne en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Oui… Presque… »

Et se dirigea vers une banquette libre, près de la fenêtre. Là, elle n'aurait aucun mal à voir Clarke arriver.

Elle n'attendit guère de temps car très vite son regard, qui guettait la foule et les allées et venues en direction de l'hôpital, se posa sur une fameuse ''blouse verte'' dont elle reconnut la silhouette.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux, d'un regard appréciateur jusqu'à ce que Clarke, à son tour, entre dans le café.

« Voilà ma doctoresse préférée ! Bonjour mon chou ! Alors pas trop dure cette nuit de garde ? »

« Si et je rêve de mon lit ! »

Elle survola la pièce du regard et son sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut Lexa assise à l'attendre.

Elle la montra du doigt en s'adressant à la patronne.

« Vous nous servez un café avec vos beignets maison ? »

Josie suivit la direction indiquée et rétorqua non sans malice.

« Ah c'est vous alors le jeune et beau docteur que cette demoiselle attend ? »

clarke la regarda un instant surprise, puis émit un léger rire sur cet humour qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Elle partit ensuite à la rencontre de la jeune brune et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Salut ! »

« Salut… (La montrant du doigt)… Sympa l'uniforme… Ca te va bien… »

Clarke fut ravie du tutoiement et comme prise d'une soudaine gêne par ce compliment, replaça machinalement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille.

« Merci… Et les tâches donnent plus de chic à l'ensemble… »

Le petit sourire en coin de Lexa s'étira. Elle appréciait cette petite dose d'humour matinale qui n'agrémentait que plus l'attrait qu'elle sentait venir pour cette jeune femme assise en face d'elle. Cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours et qui pourtant, se trouvait être la fille de celui qu'elle haïssait le plus haut monde. Un paradoxe total, qu'elle n'arrivait elle-même pas à comprendre.

Sa raison la poussait à la haïr également, à lui faire sentir son animosité pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire une ''Wallace'' bien qu'elle portât un nom différent. Le même sang coulait dans ses veines. Mais non, là en face d'elle, son regard rivé sur ce visage angélique et légèrement fatigué par sa nuit de garde, aucune mauvaise pensée ne la taraudait. Bien au contraire. Elle appréciait d'être assise là, en sa compagnie. Appréciait de voir cette jeune femme si différente de ce père, cette jeune femme qui respirait la bonté et la douceur.

Elle vit alors arriver la patronne avec une cafetière pleine, deux tasses et une assiette de beignets, qu'elle posa devant elles avec un grand sourire de connivence, puis leur lança avant de s'éloigner vers son comptoir :

« Bon appétit… »

« Tu vas voir… (Lui tendant l'assiette)… Ils sont à tomber par terre… »

Lexa en prit un sans détourner les yeux sur Clarke et cette dernière sentit son regard couleur émeraude la sonder, un regard qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier.

Elle sentit une infime chaleur se répandre sur son visage, accentuant la rougeur de ses joues. Et c'est avec un sourire à la fois gênée et intriguée qu'elle demanda.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? »

Clarke baissa aussitôt son regard et prit sa tasse entre ses mains.

« Non... Je me disais juste en te regardant, que… que tu étais loin de ressembler à ton père. »

« Oh ! Et bien je prends ça comme un compliment… »

« C'est pas le grand amour on dirait… »

A son tour, Clarke prit sa tasse et s'accouda à la table avant de boire une gorgée de café.

« C'est le moindre que l'on puisse dire… Mais chaque famille a ses lourds secrets et ses douleurs à panser… »

« (Reposant sa tasse)… Oui… J'imagine très bien… »

« Y a pas grand-chose à dire mis à part qu'on est différents lui et moi. Ca vient peut-être du fait que j'ai été élevée par ma mère. J'avais douze ans quand ils ont divorcé et j'ai suivi ma mère en Angleterre. Il n'a pas pu me façonner à son image alors on n'a pas du tout la même vision des choses et de la vie. Le pouvoir, l'argent ça fait pas le bonheur pour moi… Y a qu'à le voir… Quatre mariages et la dernière en date à mon âge. »

« Ah oui ? Et… Et pourquoi tu me disais hier que je détroussais comme lui les gens de leurs biens ? T'es au courant de ses affaires ? J'veux dire... Tu sais comment il fonctionne dans sa manière de faire ? Y a un truc que je devrais savoir ? »

De cette question, Lexa attendait une réponse, qu'elle espérait négative. Imaginer que la fille puisse être la ''complice'' de quelque manière que ce soit des ''magouilles'' du père la gênait au plus au point. Oui, dans son fort intérieur, elle voulait que cette jeune femme soit sans tâche et ''blanc comme neige''.

« Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à son business et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait, bien que je me doute que ses affaires ne soient pas toutes clean… »

« Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? »

« Les gens parlent Lexa… A l'hôpital, j'ai eu des patients qui ont fait affaire avec lui… Quand ils ont su que j'étais sa fille, crois-moi qu'ils ne sont pas gênés pour me dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et d'autres à me dévisager avec un regard apeuré… »

« Certains t'ont menacée ? »

« Non pas jusque-là parce que je leur étais utile, mais qui sait peut-être que ça viendra un jour … »

Elle prit alors un des beignets posés dans l'assiette.

« Mais parlons de choses plus intéressantes, avant que je reprenne mon service ! »

Et sur ces mots, Clarke arracha un petit bout de son beignet qu'elle porta à ses lèvres dans un haussement de sourcils.

« Comme de toi par exemple… »

« Moi ! (Lexa secoua la tête de façon négative)… Oh non… Y a rien à dire sur moi… »

« Et moi je crois le contraire… »

Accoudée à la table, Clarke posa son menton dans sa paume et la regarda à travers ses longs cils frangés, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

« Comme par exemple, où est-ce que mon ange gardien a appris à se battre pour terrasser deux rebuts de la société avec autant de facilité ? »

La jeune brune se recula en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la banquette. Le regard baissé sur la petite cuiller qu'elle tenait dans sa main, elle resta un instant silencieuse, avant de rétorquer.

« J'ai toujours voulu me défendre par mes propres moyens… Ne pas être tributaire des autres… (Haussant légèrement les épaules)… Les sports de combat aident bien dans ces cas-là… »

« Je devrais alors peut-être m'y mettre, pour ne plus avoir de mauvaises surprises… »

« Ou alors, avoir un garde du corps en permanence sur tes talons ! »

Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je pourrais t'embaucher… »

Le regard de Lexa remonta dans ses yeux bleus azur et un petit sourire taquin s'afficha sur ses lèvres charnues quand elle le rebaissa sur sa tasse.

« Mes tarifs seraient trop chers pour toi… »

« Quoi ! Même pas un tarif préférentiel ? »

« Je pourrais éventuellement te donner des cours en contrepartie… »

« Fais attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot… »

La main qui ''jouait'' avec la cuiller s'immobilisa et Lexa fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils à la fois surprise et interrogative sur ses propos. Elle sentait chez cette jeune femme, ou du moins ressentait une envie de faire perdurer cette nouvelle rencontre, voire de l'étendre à quelque chose de plus intime. Elle ne sut trop comment définir ce qu'elle voyait dans ces prunelles bleues, ni dans ce sourire qui lui était destiné, mais aucune femme ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette manière auparavant.

Devait-elle profiter de cet attrait qu'elle percevait chez Clarke la concernant ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Elle était jeune, belle, pleine de charme et chose non moins négligeable à prendre en compte, la fille de Dante Wallace.

« Tu peux… »

Et la question suivante que lui posa Clarke, conforta Lexa dans ce qu'elle avait perçu d'elle.

« Et… Y a-t-il un monsieur Woods quelque part ? »

Lexa sourit en secouant légèrement la tête, ne comprenant que trop bien la question intéressée.

« Non pas de monsieur Woods dans les environs… »

Et le sourire qu'afficha Clarke, étira ses propres lèvres. Elle la vit alors regarder sa montre et afficher une petite moue de dépit, comprenant que l'heure de la ''séparation'' avait sonné.

« Je vais devoir y aller… Ma pause est finie… »

« Ok… J'y vais aussi, alors ça tombe bien… »

Pourtant Lexa remarqua son hésitation à se lever et haussa un sourcil interrogatif lorsque Clarke la dévisagea plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Elle fit un petit signe de la tête en guise de ''quoi ?'' et Clarke baissa un instant les yeux en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Je… Hum… Tu serais libre samedi soir ? »

Les yeux azur remontèrent sur elle et Lexa prit un instant pour se situer et assimiler la demande. Devait-elle accepter ? Si elle se conformait à son plan, c'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer, mais quelque chose en elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait son esprit. Un conflit intérieur s'insinuait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure des minutes passées en sa compagnie. Se servir d'elle pour atteindre son objectif ? La rejeter pour éviter tout débordement et problèmes imprévus ? Ou bien faire fi pour un instant, de la situation et profiter de cette ''accalmie'' dans son tumulte quotidien, sachant pertinemment du résultat final.

« Je… »

Mais Clarke la coupa dans son envie de justifier sa demande pour qu'elle accepte.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Jessica, ma belle-mère et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule… »

Et Lexa fut encore plus étonnée de sa demande.

« Je croyais que tu évitais ton père ? »

« Oui, mais je m'entends bien avec Jessica… Même si elle l'a épousé pour son argent, mais ça n'enlève en rien qu'elle soit sympa… »

Bien que son dilemme la taraudât, passer une soirée dans l'antre du ''mal'' n'était pas pour déplaire à Lexa. Peut-être trouverait-elle l'opportunité de visiter certains lieux de la grande demeure familiale ou entendre des conversations intéressantes.

Elle finit par lui sourire, satisfaite elle-même de cette occasion.

« Ok… »

Et satisfaite, Clarke l'était d'autant plus. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne connaissait Lexa que depuis trois petits jours, mais cette seconde rencontre la veille, avait éveillé en elle un sentiment de curiosité et d'attrait pour cette jeune femme dont elle sentait un je-ne-sais-quoi de mystère planer tout autour d'elle.

Dire que Lexa l'attirait physiquement, c'était incontestable. Cette dernière possédait un charme fou qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Ce regard vert à la fois énigmatique et envoûtant, plus d'une fois au cours de la conversation, elle s'y était noyée, tout autant qu'attirée par ses lèvres pleines et bien dessinées, qu'elle avait pris plaisir à regarder furtivement, se demandant quel goût elles pouvaient avoir.

Oui, elle était attirée par les femmes, elle ne le criait pas sur les toits, mais ne le cachait pas non plus et oui, Lexa lui plaisait.

Elle finit par se lever pourtant, contrainte et forcée par l'appel du travail.

« Super… Alors je t'appelle… »

Lexa hocha la tête et se leva à son tour pour la suivre jusqu'à l'entrée du café.

Là, immobile sur le trottoir, elles se firent face encore un instant, silencieuses, à se regarder dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Lexa détourne le regard et recule d'un pas.

« Je viendrai te chercher… »

« Ok… »

Clarke regarda un instant en direction de l'hôpital et se tourna de nouveau vers Lexa dans un sourire tout en s'éloignant à reculons.

« A plus tard alors… »

« Ouais… »

Et la jeune doctoresse finit par traverser en courant la rue avant de disparaître derrière les portes vitrées de l'hôpital, non sans un dernier signe de la main pour Lexa.

Cette dernière, immobile encore sur le trottoir, sortit de sa poche son portable et numérota avant de le poser contre son oreille.

« C'est moi… J'ai besoin de renseignements… Trouve-moi si tu as des infos sur Clarke Griffin… »

Téléphone toujours à l'oreille, elle s'éloigna enfin vers sa voiture, démarra et prit la direction de la gare.

* * *

 **Deux heures plus tard, au siège de l'entreprise Wallace…**

« Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Cage sursauta sur son siège et pivota son fauteuil afin de faire face à Carl Emerson. Il baissa les yeux sur le dossier posé devant lui et d'un geste le retourna pour lui montrer ses recherches.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur les derniers recrutements que nous avons effectués. Je suis remonté jusqu'à deux ans car je pense que s'il y a taupe, il ne peut s'agir que de nos derniers recrutements en date. »

Carl Emerson récupéra une chaise d'un autre bureau vide et s'installa en face de celui de Cage. Le mollet posé sur sa cuisse, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et le secoua légèrement pour en faire sortir une.

« Et alors… »

« Alors, j'ai sorti… »

Cage se pencha pour tirer un de ses tiroirs où il extirpa un autre dossier plus épais.

« … Quinze dossiers d'employés que j'ai épluchés. J'en ai enlevé huit d'office au vu de leur cv et de leur situation, qui selon moi ne collent pas avec ce que nous recherchons. »

Emerson alluma sa cigarette et leva légèrement le menton tout en soufflant sa fumée.

« Montrez-moi alors ceux qui restent… »

« Oui tout de suite… »

Et cage s'empressa de lui tendre le paquet.

« Si je puis me permettre monsieur… J'ai aussi pris la liberté de demander à visionner les vidéos caméras… Surtout celles qui donnent sur le local à archives… »

La tête penchée sur le premier dossier qu'il commençait à consulter, Emerson ne prit pas la peine de la relever.

« Oui et ? »

« Et bien il est certain que nous sommes un grand nombre à y avoir accès, mais j'ai quand même remarqué en visionnant les images de ces dernières mois, que Lexa Wood était souvent venue… »

Intrigué, Moore remonta uniquement son regard sur l'homme aux cheveux dégarnis et aux lunettes cerclées.

«… Et il est arrivé, d'après les dates inscrites sur les bandes, qu'elle soit venue certains week-ends également… »

Emerson eut du mal à croire que sa ''protégée'' puisse avoir un quelconque lien avec cette histoire. Certes elle était nouvelle dans la maison mais elle avait par son talent, démontré son intérêt pour ce qu'elle entreprenait. Fructifier le compte en banque du patron n'allait pas de mise avec ces données dérobées. Cependant il ne voulait mettre de côté aucune piste.

« Faites-moi une copie de ces bandes... Et je veux que vous fouilliez son ordinateur... »

« Bien Monsieur... Je vais mettre un technicien sur le coup... »

Emerson finit par se lever, les dossiers en main et, en les secouant d'un léger geste, fit comprendre à Cage qu'il les prenait avec lui.

* * *

Installé bientôt derrière son bureau, les pieds dessus, Emerson se laissa aller à sa curiosité et prit directement le dossier personnel de Lexa. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres fines quand il posa son regard sur la petite photo agrafée en haut à droite et d'un mouvement du doigt, passa son pouce dessus

« Y a pas à dire, t'es quand même un beau brun de fille… Mais si c'est toi, à quel jeu tu joues ? »

Puis il tourna la page de garde pour y lire son curriculum et données la concernant.

* * *

« Alors ? »

Clarke tourna son visage vers celle qui venait de faire son apparition et poussa la porte de son casier.

« Alors quoi ? »

L'épaule appuyée au vestiaire d'à côté, Octavia regardait son amie boutonner le haut de sa robe légère. Les traits tirés de cette dernière démontraient encore une fois la folle nuit passée aux urgences et elle apprécia dès lors d'avoir choisi une autre voie que celle-ci. Bien que le service pédiatrie ne soit pas non plus de tout repos, elle se satisfaisait du calme ambiant et plus chaleureux qui les entourait.

Ceci dit, si elle était descendue avant le départ de Clarke, ce n'était pas pour rien. Toutes deux étaient amies de longue date et toutes deux se disaient tout ou presque tout. De ce fait, elle savait pour le fameux petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Sa curiosité étant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir en connaître le résumé alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris son service.

« Clarke, fais pas celle qui ne sait pas ce que je veux dire… »

« Y a rien à dire O'… C'était simplement un petit déjeuner comme on en prend souvent toutes les deux… »

« A la différence que quand je te dis oui, tu n'as pas un sourire béat scotchée sur les lèvres ! »

Clarke roula des yeux et ouvrit de nouveau son casier pour prendre sa brosse à cheveux.

« J'étais juste contente qu'elle accepte ! Arrête de voir tout et n'importe quoi, et… »

D'un geste, la menaça gentiment en pointant sa brosse vers elle.

« … Arrête de jouer les agences matrimoniales… »

Et sur ces mots, se pencha en avant pour brosser ses cheveux par l'arrière, tandis qu'Octavia en profitait pour s'asseoir sur le petit banc à ses côtés.

Les jambes croisées, elle la regarda un instant, percevant au fur et mesure de ses coups de brosse, la blondeur de ses cheveux étinceler.

« T'as pas vu ta tête hier, quand t'as envoyé le texto. On aurait dit une gamine de seize ans attendant son premier rencard… »

Clarke releva la tête, laissant tomber ses cheveux longs en arrière et y passa ensuite ses deux mains pour les remettre en place.

« Arrête tes conneries O'… »

Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit ricanement moqueur sur la mauvaise foi de son amie. Elle la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que le sujet ''cœur'' était un sujet assez sensible pour Clarke. Les déceptions cuisantes l'avaient quelque peu fragilisée de ce côté-là et revoir de nouveau cette petite étincelle au fond de ses prunelles bleues, symbolisait bien son réel attrait pour cette jeune femme dont elle avait une vague idée de portrait d'après les dires de son amie.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même Clarky ! Cette fille est venue de nulle part, t'as sauvé la vie et t'as ramenée dans son beau carrosse ! J'te le dis ma vieille… Ca sent le conte de fée à plein nez ça ! »

Le rire cristallin de Clarke résonna dans la petite pièce et elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle resta l'espace d'un instant silencieuse, puis tourna son visage devenu plus sérieux.

« Dis-moi, tu y crois au coup de foudre toi ? Tu sais le truc qui fait que… Rien qu'un regard et c'est… (Joignant le geste à la parole)… Le Big Bang ! »

« Tu vois quand j'te le dis ! »

« Octavia je suis sérieuse là ! Te fous pas de moi ! »

Et cette dernière se tourna davantage pour lui faire réellement face. Son visage s'éclaira soudain d'un sourire complice et rassurant.

« Je crois que c'est le rêve de pas mal de gens ma chérie. Reconnaître sa moitié au seul regard… »

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de rajouter plus à elle-même, dans ses habitudes caustiques :

« Ca éviterait pas mal les placages et les divorces à la pelle… »

Percevant ce regard soudain enclin au doute et à la fatigue, elle se ressaisit et finit par dire dans un sourire chaleureux, en lui prenant la main.

« Si au fond de toi et de ton cœur, tu sais que c'est elle, ne laisse pas passer ta chance Clarke… Mais fais gaffe quand même… Vas-y molo et laisse venir… »

Les lèvres de Clarke s'étirèrent dans un pâle sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec élan.

« Ah t'es encore là Clarke ! Désolé de te dire ça mais on a une méga urgence qui vient de tomber. Un immeuble en feu. Les premières victimes arrivent d'ici dix minutes ! On a besoin de mains... »

La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte et la jeune femme soupira de dépit en repoussant du bout des doigts une mèche rebelle tombée devant ses yeux.

« Ca c'est de ta faute O'... Si tu ne m'avais pas tenu la jambe, je serais déjà dans mon lit en train de dormir... »

Elle se leva alors et dans un autre soupir, ouvrit son casier pour récupérer sa blouse.

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Partie III

 **Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi...**

Penchée sur un dossier qu'elle était en train de parcourir, Lexa ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête lorsqu'elle répondit à la personne qui frappait à la porte de son bureau.

L'épaisse moquette camoufla le bruit des talons de Clarke lorsqu'elle s'approcha plus près. Elle resta quelques instants, silencieuse à la contempler, s'arrêtant sur les petits détails que son regard parcourait : sa main fine et nerveuse tenant un stylo, dont elle tapotait le bout contre le sous-main, sa longue chevelure brune et effilée, quelque peu ondulée tombant sur ses épaules, l'échancrure de sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, montrant une peau halée où se balançait doucement deux anneaux entremêlés.

Elle se laissa envahir par un frisson de plaisir à la seule pensée de glisser le bout de ses doigts sur cette peau dont elle imagina la douceur.

« Intéressant ? »

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres de Lexa au son de cette voix, avant même qu'elle ne relève son regard sur sa visiteuse. Elle se recula contre le dossier de son fauteuil, posa les bras sur ses accoudoirs et tout en croisant ses doigts contre sa bouche, la regarda derrière ses longs cils frangés.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Ce matin et te revoilà maintenant... »

Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire en se rapprochant d'un pas.

« J'étais venue voir mon père... Alors j'en ai profité pour passer par là... »

« Dis-moi tu le vois souvent ton père ces derniers jours alors que t'es censée l'éviter... »

Sur cette remarque judicieuse et véridique, Clarke baissa un instant ses yeux et finit par répondre d'une voix suave, ce qui lui semblait être au plus près de la vérité.

« J'ai peut-être pris le prétexte d'avoir besoin d'un renseignement de sa part, pour venir voir quelqu'un d'autre... »

Lexa se leva lentement de son siège pour contourner son bureau et s'y adossa juste devant la jeune femme. Bras croisés et jambes tendues devant elle, elle rétorqua avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

« Ah oui ? Et ce quelqu'un d'autre peut t'être utile ? »

« Tout dépend si sa proposition tient toujours ? »

Et Lexa plissa l'espace d'une seconde les yeux, essayant de comprendre où Clarke voulait en venir. Mais très vite, elle se souvint de leurs propos tenus le matin même et elle laissa échapper un petit rire en secouant légèrement la tête. De même, elle voyait cette visite impromptue, au fil des minutes, glisser sur une pente dont elle entrevoyait la finalité dans la brillance de ces yeux bleus qui la sondaient. Elle commençait, néanmoins, à apprécier ce petit ''jeu'' innocent entrepris par Clarke pour l'approcher, voire la séduire.

Y était-elle sensible ? Il aurait fallu être aveugle ou hermétique pour ne pas prendre conscience de la beauté de cette jeune femme blonde. Et dire qu'elle était attirée par les femmes en général restait une théorie à prouver, mais en cet instant même, elle ne pouvait nier une certaine attirance pour Clarke, bien qu'elle fasse tout pour ne pas y penser voire y succomber.

« Je vois... Les fameux cours particuliers... »

« Oui ceux-là mêmes... »

« Et... T'avais peur que cette personne oublie pour être ici au lieu de dormir, alors que t'as bossé toute la nuit ? »

Et pour la seconde fois, Clarke se sentit comme percée à jour, prise en flagrant délit, tout ça parce que l'envie de la revoir avait été plus forte que tout.

Elle se trouvait tout d'un coup gauche de cette tentative de charme, qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Elle était plutôt de celles qui attendaient que de celles qui faisaient le premier pas.

Pourtant, elle en fit un, oui, mais un en arrière, subitement gênée par son audace.

« Oui... En fait j'étais juste passée vite fait avant... Avant d'aller me reposer. »

Lexa aperçut aussitôt son revirement d'attitude et quelque peu touchée par cette nouvelle pudeur, lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne se détourne d'elle.

« Clarke, attends... »

Cette dernière leva son visage sur elle, le regard interrogatif alors que Lexa lui montrait ses talons d'un signe du menton.

« Si tu veux ton premier cours, je peux te le donner maintenant. T'es habillée pour... »

« Te moque pas de moi Lexa, je suis en talons... »

Cette dernière se redressa et s'approcha d'elle avant de se positionner derrière son dos.

« Je me moque pas... Je t'apprends juste que les talons ça peut aussi servir. Regarde... »

Le sourcil légèrement levé dû à son air étonné, Clarke la regarda du coin de l'oeil quand elle tourna son visage vers elle. Elle sentit alors Lexa se plaquer contre son dos et son bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.

D'instinct ses deux mains remontèrent pour agripper son bras et son sourire refit surface. Elle ne put dès lors, s'empêcher d'apprécier le doux parfum émaner de ce corps si près d'elle, ni cette infime chaleur s'infiltrer dans son dos, à travers sa robe légère.

« Tu vois, si ton assaillant t'attrape par derrière, il y a un truc que tu peux tenter pour t'en défaire, avec l'effet de surprise... »

Mais la seule chose que Clarke voyait ou plutôt sentait à ce moment précis, était le souffle chaud à proximité de son cou, autant que cette voix au timbre éraillé, qui se faisait douce et mélodieuse à son oreille.

« Oui... Quoi ? »

« Encore faut-il que le gars ait des chaussures assez fines, mais tu lui assènes un grand coup de talon au niveau de ses orteils. Plus tu prendras de l'élan, plus ça fera mal... »

« Et... Ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? »

Et au fil des secondes, Lexa se sentit peu à peu ''happée'' par leur soudaine proximité et la situation qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée.

Calée là derrière son dos, à l'abri de son regard, elle pouvait apprécier en toute quiétude son profil, laisser se balader ses yeux sur la longueur de ses cils, sur la droiture de son nez, sur le léger renflement de sa lèvre inférieure.

Cette jeune femme était d'une beauté sans conteste et Lexa se laissa envahir l'espace d'un instant par des émotions trop longtemps refoulées ou inconnues jusqu'alors, qui eurent un large effet tant sur les battements de son cœur, que sur son corps.

Elle s'arracha pourtant à cette soudaine contemplation, fermant hermétiquement toute pensée troublante qui pourrait l'ébranler et malgré elle, la dérouter. L'émotion qui l'avait assaillie se dissipa et ses traits se tendirent sous la faiblesse qu'elle venait de percevoir.

Elle desserra alors son emprise sur la jeune femme et se défit de ce corps pressé contre le sien, comme prise d'une soudaine sensation de brûlure.

« Ensuite, tu... »

Mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

«Woods...Je... »

L'arrivée inopinée de Carl Emerson dans son bureau qui venait d'entrer sans frapper, la fit sursauter et elle leva son regard sur lui.

Quant à Emerson, la main encore posée sur la poignée de la porte, il visionnait le tableau de ces deux jeunes femmes très proches l'une de l'autre et entrouvrit la bouche de surprise.

Lexa finit par se reculer d'un autre pas, avant de s'appuyer de nouveau contre son bureau. Les bras croisés, elle fixa de son regard devenu plus sombre l'arrivant et d'une voix qui se voulut amicale bien que détachée, demanda :

« Vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

Le regard d'Emerson partit un instant sur Clarke puis sur Lexa et vice-versa, puis il finit par agiter le dossier qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Euh... Oui, je voulais te voir pour des informations. »

« Et moi il est temps que je parte ! »

Clarke fit mine de prendre un ton enjoué et complètement détaché sur ce qu'il venait de se produire alors que de l'intérieur, son corps n'était qu'ébullition et frissons.

Elle voulut faire un pas vers Lexa mais se retint subitement, gênée par la présence d'Emerson et lui lança un petit sourire avant de tourner les talons.

« On se voit plus tard... »

Lexa hocha la tête en esquissant un léger sourire poli. Elle la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe le seuil de la porte et qu'elle disparaisse.

Son intérêt se porta alors sur Emerson dont le regard s'était lui aussi rivé sur la sortie de la fille de son patron.

Il finit cependant par entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez toutes les deux ? »

« (Haussant légèrement les épaules)... Rien de spécial, je lui montrais une parade pour se défendre... »

« Je vois... »

Il prit alors place sur le fauteuil visiteur.

Lexa contourna son bureau et à son tour s'assit. Les mains de nouveau jointes devant ses lèvres, elle fit un petit signe du menton, montrant ainsi son intérêt pour le dossier, pour lequel il était venu.

Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas prolonger la discussion sur le sujet ''Clarke Griffin'', sujet dont elle percevait encore les conséquences par le flux de son sang qui tambourinait contre ses tempes.

« Alors c'est quoi ce dossier ? »

« (Lançant le document devant elle)... Monsieur Wallace veut des renseignements sur ce type. Il part pour deux jours avec sa femme à Miami et il a besoin de ça avant son départ... »

Lexa prit le dossier et commença à feuilleter les premières pages.

« Et il part quand ? »

« Dimanche dans la journée... »

Le soudain intérêt qu'elle porta à cette information, lui fit venir un sourire qu'elle réprima aussitôt. L'opportunité lui était peut-être offerte de procéder à une investigation, qu'elle espérait prolifique et connaître les lieux dès la veille, lui serait sans doute plus que utile.

En fin de compte, tout semblait se passer à la perfection, plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. La venue de Clarke se trouvait être finalement une excellente opportunité. Cette dernière lui facilitait même considérablement la tâche.

* * *

Les mains collées à la paroi, Lexa laissait l'eau chaude réchauffer son corps. La pression de l'eau sur ses épaules apaisait peu à peu cette journée achevée et oppressante. Dieu qu'elle détestait faire ce qu'elle faisait dans cette entreprise. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme eux sans conscience, sans état d'âme, à profiter de la vulnérabilité des gens pour enrichir le patron. Bien qu'elle fasse tout cela dans un but précis, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir sale de l'intérieur. Les propos de Clarke lors de leur première rencontre, étaient largement fondés et sans pour autant se sentir concernée à part entière, ses mots l'avaient pénétrée dans sa conscience.

Et là encore aujourd'hui, il avait fallu faire fi, faire comme si tout allait bien, placarder ce sourire devant cet homme tant haï, ce rebut de l'humanité. En pensant de nouveau à Emerson, ses mains se crispèrent contre le carrelage pour se relâcher aussitôt alors qu'elle tentait de le faire sortir de sa tête. Elle se concentra sur les bienfaits de la douche qui amenuisait peu à peu son état de colère et d'animosité qui la rongeait depuis tant d'années.

L'eau ruisselait sur son dos, faisant briller son tatouage au contour parfait. Un dessin symbolique pour elle, qu'elle s'était fait faire dès qu'elle avait atteint sa majorité. Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour elle retrouverait les auteurs de la mort de ses parents et leur ferait payer. Des ailes d'ange parce que sa mère s'amusait à la surnommer ''mon ange''. Elle aurait voulu l'être encore à ce jour, entendre une nouvelle fois sa mère le lui dire de sa douce voix qui lui manquait tant. Elle l'était, mais d'une tout autre manière cette fois-ci l'ange de la vengeance, l'ange de la mort.

Elle finit par fermer les robinets et entrouvrit la cabine de la douche pour récupérer sa serviette, qu'elle enroula autour d'elle.

Elle se sécha rapidement puis pieds nus, quitta la salle de bains pour sa chambre plongée déjà dans l'obscurité. Là, elle laissa choir la serviette devenue humide et étendit son corps nu sous les draps frais.

Un bras passé derrière sa tête et les yeux grands ouverts, elle s'habitua à la pénombre qui l'entourait et put distinguer bientôt les différents contours des meubles et objets divers qui décoraient ce lieu.

Elle craignait de ne pouvoir encore une fois s'endormir paisiblement. Son sommeil avait toujours été agité et ces derniers temps, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Les mêmes cauchemars récurrents qui inlassablement, la réveillaient en sursaut et la laissaient dans un état de fébrilité extrême.

Cependant ce soir, elle ne voyait pas se profiler à l'horizon ces mêmes images, ni l'écho de ces cris de terreur. Ce soir le silence prédominait, mis à part les bruits de la rue qui se faisaient de temps en temps entendre au loin.

Les yeux à présent levés au plafond, elle pensa sommairement à cette journée qui venait de passer et plus précisément à celle qui par sa présence, l'avait rendue plus supportable.

Clarke.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle se sentait envahie par une indéfinissable déroute ; un mélange de sentiment. L'envie de repousser tout lien avec cette jeune femme, quel qu'il soit, tant amical qu'affectif, non pas pour ce qu'elle était mais qui elle était. Et l'envie de la connaître davantage parce que tout simplement Clarke l'attirait. Sa douceur, sa beauté, son naturel et toutes ces petites choses dont elle ne s'était jamais souciée auparavant. Pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à cela.

Un autre soupir se fit entendre alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle se tourna sur le côté et aussitôt deux yeux bleus azur s'interposèrent derrière ses paupières fermées.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fut, pour Clarke, similaire aux jours précédents : des journées bien remplies avec leur lot de tristesse et de bonheur, de tragédie et de fin heureuse. La vie quotidienne aux urgences.

Elle n'avait jamais autant attendu l'arrivée du week-end et ce, parce qu'elle allait enfin profiter de ses deux jours de repos, mais plus que tout, ressentir le plaisir de revoir celle pour qui son cœur battait à un rythme accéléré.

On était samedi soir et Lexa n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Penchée au-dessus de son lavabo, elle passait une dernière couche de rimmel sur ses longs cils avec minutie et si dans son quotidien, elle laissait place plutôt au naturel qu'à la sophistication, ce soir n'était pas un soir comme tous les autres. Ce soir elle voulait plaire, lui plaire même si elle ignorait totalement les penchants de Lexa. Mais qu'importait, Lexa serait sa compagne l'espace d'une soirée et elle se montrerait à la hauteur de la beauté de cette dernière.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir qui reflétait l'image d'une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche ni trop courte ni trop longue, découvrant ses épaules arrondies et son dos nus. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement relevés accentuaient la finesse de sa nuque où quelques mèches là et aux abords de ses tempes soulignaient le côté glamour qu'elle s'évertuait depuis quelques heures à se donner.

Une dernière touche de parfum pour finir et Clarke sortit de la salle de bains enfin prête. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans une autre pièce qui lui servait de dressing, mit ses chaussures à talons qui la grandirent de quelques centimètres puis récupéra son étole assortie à sa robe, avant d'éteindre derrière elle et de sortir de la pièce.

Le miaulement affamé de son chat se fit entendre en même temps que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et son sourire apparut avant même qu'elle n'aille ouvrir.

Si elle avait pu immortaliser ce moment d'une photo, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le faire. Elle avait déjà succombé au charme sans précédent de Lexa de par son charisme et son côté mystérieux. Mais en cet instant, elle fut plus que surprise mais non moins émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait sous les yeux. Elle la trouva plus belle que jamais dans sa robe noire aux fines bretelles et au décolleté plongeant. La veste courte qu'elle portait agrémentait la métamorphose autant que sa chevelure soigneusement coiffée pour la circonstance.

« Salut… »

Clarke ne reconnut pas sa propre voix qui venait de s'érailler dans sa contemplation. Elle se racla la gorge d'un léger toussotement et afficha un sourire qui se voulut désinvolte alors qu'elle s'effaçait du seuil de la porte pour la laisser passer.

« Salut… »

Son regard suivit la silhouette de sa visiteuse qui entrait et la vue de dos fut tout autant plaisante à ses yeux.

Elle la vit alors se retourner vers elle et son sourire aux lèvres écarlates pour la circonstance, finit de la faire fondre.

« Je… J'arrive… Je donne sa pâtée à Sushi et on pourra y aller… »

« Te presse pas… »

Lexa la suivit des yeux alors que Clarke se pressait vers la cuisine.

« J'ai de l'avance… »

Elle fit un pas dans le salon et commença à arpenter lentement ce lieu tout en jetant des regards sur la décoration. Elle entendit alors un juron provenir de la cuisine et se retourna pour voir Clarke se munir de son éponge et se baisser de nouveau derrière le comptoir.

« Y a un problème ? »

« Non, non ! Tout va bien ! »

Oui ! Et le problème se situait dans son salon ! Quelle idée d'avoir mis cette robe qui soulignait au mieux chaque courbe de son corps et sa peau hâlée par le soleil. Le résultat fut qu'elle épongeait à présent le trop plein d'eau versé dans la gamelle du chat.

Clarke finit par se relever, jeter l'éponge dans l'évier et remettre son étole qu'elle avait posée sur la table.

« C'est bon on peut y aller si tu veux… »

Lexa la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et passa à côté d'elle pour sortir. Elle aperçut alors un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage de Clarke qui la regardait tout en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Non… Rien… »

Un sourire narquois se profila sur les lèvres de Lexa tandis qu'elle traversait le hall avant de s'arrêter devant les portes de l'ascenseur…

« Oh non par rien ! Ce sourire là en dit beaucoup trop… »

Clarke baissa un court instant ses yeux au sol, comme plongée dans la contemplation de ses chaussures alors que son sourire restait figé sur ses lèvres.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour s'engouffrer dans la cage.

Dos à la paroi, son minuscule sac et son cadeau emballé entre ses mains devant elle, elle regarda Lexa avancer et se tenir en face d'elle, le regard toujours aussi interrogateur.

« C'est juste que… Cette tenue te va à ravir… »

Peut-être, mais Lexa détestait en tout point se parer de ce genre de tenue.

Cependant les circonstances faisaient que. Dans le monde des richissimes, dans ce genre de soirée, anniversaire ou pas, la tenue devait être de circonstance. Et si Lexa voulait se fondre dans la masse, un petit sacrifice en plus, aussi déplaisant soit-il pour elle, devait être fait.

« Hum… Et si je te disais que je préfère largement une bonne paire de baskets à ces talons qui me font mal aux pieds, tu me crois ? »

Clarke éclata de rire alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant elles sur le hall d'entrée et qu'elles ne sortent rapidement dans la rue.

« Oui t'aurais dû essayer, je pense que tu aurais fait sensation ce soir ! »

« J'y songerai s'il y a une prochaine fois et… (Là pointant du doigt)… J'en suis capable tu sais ! »

Le bip du déverrouillage automatique se fit entendre et toutes deux montèrent simultanément dans la voiture de Lexa.

Pendant quelques minutes, seule la musique de ''Bring me to life '' d'Evanescence résonna dans l'habitacle en fond sonore. L'une profitant de cette sérénité et de ce petit bonheur d'être près de celle qui hantait ses nuits depuis quelques jours, l'autre déjà dans ses pensées pour tirer au mieux profit de cette soirée qui s'annonçait pour elle, morne et ennuyeuse.

Pourtant comme si le silence était devenu pesant tout d'un coup, chacune prit la parole et ce, en même temps.

« Tu sais si… »

« Alors pas de… »

Et elles se turent en chœur avant de se lancer à tour de rôle, regard en biais et léger sourire.

« Vas-y… »

Clarke secoua doucement la tête et d'un geste du menton, lui intima de commencer.

« Non je t'en prie, commence… »

« Ok. Tu l'auras voulue… »

La jeune blonde tourna la tête et tout en attendant la suite à venir, se laissa emporter par sa contemplation. Elle aimait son humour un peu railleur qui sonnait parfaitement bien avec le personnage : mystérieuse, charismatique. Mais sans pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment, elle percevait également chez Lexa la notion de solitude. Pourquoi elle pensait cela, elle l'ignorait. Une intuition sans doute ou peut-être la lecture d'une trace dans son expression.

« En fait… J'avoue avoir été un peu surprise de ton invitation. C'est plutôt familial ce genre de soirée non ? »

Elle lui jeta alors un petit regard furtif et bien qu'elle se doutât de la réponse, elle posa quand même la question.

« Pas de petit copain, de mari ou d'amant caché sous le lit qui pouvait te servir de chevalier servant ? »

Clarke éclata de nouveau de rire.

« Non... »

Et reprit un peu plus sérieuse.

« Je préfère de loin les peaux douces et parfumées de crème de beauté à la rugosité des joues mal rasées... »

« Oh ! » Feignit Lexa « Alors tu es... »

Mais Clarke la coupa avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase.

« Oui... »

Voilà son statut de lesbienne venait d'être enfin dévoilé. Elle tourna son visage vers la vitre, empreint soudainement d'un certain malaise, craignant la réaction de Lexa. Comment celle-ci allait prendre la chose ? Y voyait-elle dans son invitation à l'accompagner, une manipulation de sa part du fait d'avoir omis ce détail ? Un ''traquenard'' pour sortir avec elle contre son gré ? C'est vrai après tout, peut-être que la jeune femme aurait refusé si elle avait su cela avant.

Néanmoins ses doutes furent vite apaiser lorsqu'elle entendit Lexa répondre dans un sourire :

« C'est bien aussi les peaux douces... »

« Tu sais, on n'est pas obligées de rester très longtemps... J'veux dire, si tu t'ennuies. »

« T'inquiète pas pour moi... On partira quand toi tu le décideras... »

Un autre silence se fit mais il fut vite interrompu par une autre question de Lexa.

« Et... Ton père il le sait ? »

Clarke tourna son visage vers elle.

« Quoi ? Que je suis lesbienne ? Oui… »

Puis continua dans un petit rire.

« Et ça la mit en rogne lorsqu'il l'a su... Il a accusé ma mère de m'avoir mal élevée, que si j'étais restée avec lui, je serais à l'heure où je te parle femme au foyer, mariée à un de ses pinces cravates, parce qu'il aurait choisi le meilleur parti pour moi, avec au moins deux ou trois gamins, histoire de perpétuer le nom de famille... »

« Oui je vois... Et là ce soir... Tu joues un peu la provocation quand il va voir que tu es accompagnée d'une fille non ? »

« Je ne viens pas pour lui ce soir et ce n'est certainement pas pour le provoquer si je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi. Il pense ce qu'il veut, je fais ma vie comme je l'entends. »

La fille était loin de se laisser marcher sur les pieds malgré un père ''mafioso'' et intraitable. Lexa apprécia cette nouvelle facette d'elle qu'elle découvrait au fil de leur conversation.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir hérité beaucoup des gènes de ton père et c'est tant mieux alors ».

« J'aurais voulu que tu connaisses ma mère... Tu l'aurais adorée... »

Et Clarke termina sa phrase dans un petit sourire à la fois triste et mélancolique...

« C'était quelqu'un de formidable... »

« Elle est décédée ? »

« Oui... D'un cancer il y a deux ans... Je suis revenue ici après sa mort... »

« Désolée... »

« Non... Non ! T'as pas à l'être… »

Un petit sourire triste se peignit sur le visage de Clarke et elle rajouta d'une voix plus empreinte par l'émotion :

« C'est la vie... »

Elle vit alors les traits du visage de Lexa se fermer imperceptiblement comme si cette conversation était dure à entendre.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et d'une voix douce demanda :

« Et toi... Dis-m'en plus sur ta famille... »

Et c'était une question que Lexa avait redouté d'entendre depuis que la conversation avait pris tournure autour de la famille.

Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus fort le volant dans son envie de se retrancher derrière son silence et faire abstraction de cette question malvenue.

Elle sentait de nouveau le poids de la souffrance opprimer sa poitrine et l'animosité l'envahir.

« Y a rien à dire... »

Elle perçut de suite le changement de ton dans sa voix et pesta intérieurement contre son manque de contrôle. De son poing, elle tapa d'un léger coup le volant et tourna son visage vers Clarke en affichant un sourire qui reflétait tout de même sa nervosité...

« Enfin j'veux dire y a plus grand chose à dire... Je suis orpheline depuis l'âge de mes sept ans et je suis fille unique... Famille d'accueil comme beaucoup de gamins dans la même situation que moi... Mais j'ai pas eu à me plaindre de ceux qui m'ont élevée... Ils ont été plutôt sympa... »

Bien que la question sur le motif de la mort de ses parents, lui brûlât les lèvres, Clarke respecta son silence sur ce propos.

Son discernement sur sa solitude demi-apparente n'était donc pas erroné. Et à l'évocation de ce drame familial quel qu'il fut, le coeur de Clarke se gonfla d'une puissante émotion, celle de faire à jamais disparaître toute trace de tristesse ou de solitude dans ce beau visage qu'elle aimait à présent. Oui, elle ne pouvait le nier. La flèche de Cupidon avait touché son coeur en plein dans le ''mil''.

D'un geste tendre elle replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille et dans une voix douce répondit simplement :

« Je suis contente de te connaître... »

Ces simples mots auxquels elle ne s'était pas le moindre du monde attendue déroutèrent Lexa dans le sens où, elle ne perçut aucune forme de pitié à son encontre. Et cette marque d'attention amplifia davantage l'estime nouvelle qu'elle nourrissait pour cette jeune femme. Une nouvelle fois, Clarke lui démontrait dans sa manière d'être et de se comporter, sa grandeur d'âme et ses qualités d'exception. Ce qui la fit douter de plus belle dans son dessein de se servir d'elle. Elle aimait de moins en moins cette optique et en ressentait même de plus en plus d'aversion.

Cependant elle refréna ses pensées parasitaires et finit par lui sourire de ce sourire charmeur qui démontrait dès lors tout l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

« Moi aussi Clarke... Sois-en certaine... »

Elles dépassèrent enfin l'immense portail en fer forgé ouvert et sécurisé par des gardes et roulèrent au ralenti sur la longue allée goudronnée avant de s'arrêter devant un portier recruté pour la circonstance.

Des voitures plus luxueuses les unes que les autres étaient déjà garées et au loin, on pouvait entendre une musique de fond et des rires résonner par les fenêtres ouvertes.

« Jessica n'a jamais fait dans la demi-mesure. Plus il y a de monde, plus elle se sent dans son élément. »

Tout le contraire de Lexa qui moins elle voyait de monde, mieux elle se portait.

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut presque l'envie de reprendre le volant et partir loin de ce ''monde'' qu'elle abhorrait, mais le frôlement de la main de Clarke sur la sienne pour l'inviter à la suivre, interrompit ses pensées.

Et c'est avec un sourire feinté, qu'elle lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

La plupart des convives atteignaient l'âge de la trentaine voire légèrement plus et l'ambiance semblait beaucoup moins soporifique que celle à laquelle Lexa s'attendait à trouver, bien que toutefois mondaine.

Dès leur arrivée, elles furent immédiatement ''happées'' par une grande femme rousse à la silhouette longiligne, dont le sourire avenant destinée à Clarke spécifia à Lexa qu'elles se trouvaient en présence de la maîtresse de maison. Et elle put confirmer la chose lorsque Clarke la présenta à Jessica.

Le sourire de cette dernière s'étira, laissant apparaître l'espace d'un instant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

« Ravie de vous connaître Lexa... J'espère que Dante ne vous en fait pas trop baver ! »

Lexa trouva la réplique fort bien appropriée à sa situation et c'est non sans ironie sarcastique, qu'elle rétorqua dans un sourire :

« Tous les jours... »

Jessica échappa un petit rire sur cet ''humour'' dont elle ne comprit bien entendu pas le sens caché, avant de leur tendre une coupe de champagne récupérée sur l'un des plateaux qui passaient entre les convives.

« Tenez, ça va vous requinquer alors ! »

Et après quelques banalités échangées entre ''belle-fille'' et ''belle-mère'', cette dernière repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, dans des effluves capiteux et entêtants de parfum de luxe, pour s'entretenir avec d'autres invités.

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner tout en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

« Elle est… Sympa… »

« Elle est surtout super extravertie oui ! Mais oui elle est sympa dans son genre. »

« Hey Clarke ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle et Clarke arbora un sourire poli en reconnaissant l'un de ses anciens ''prétendants'' que son père avait choisi pour elle, à l'époque où il ignorait encore son penchant pour le ''sexe faible''.

Ce dernier arriva près d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis content de te voir... Ca faisait longtemps dis-moi ! »

« Oui c'est vrai... »

« Et quelle est cette charmante personne qui t'accompagne ? »

Elle se recula légèrement de lui et d'un geste de la main, présenta Lexa.

« Une amie. Lexa je te présente Finn Collins... Il est un des avocats de mon père... »

« ... Et ancien prétendant éconduit par cette belle et jolie jeune femme... »

Continua-t-il dans un sourire.

« Mais qui ne perd pas espoir... »

Et comme si les quelques coupes de champagne déjà consommées avaient animé son audace, il prit la main de Clarke et la tira avec lui sans qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, surprise par son geste.

« Vous nous excusez ? Je vous l'empreinte l'espace d'une danse. »

Lexa leva sa coupe devant eux en signe d'approbation et répondit d'un air de connivence.

« Si vous me la ramenez après en entier... »

Elle les regarda s'éloigner vers la piste de danse avant qu'elle ne tourne son regard sur les environs. Ses yeux se rivèrent alors sur Dane Wallace qui conversait, immobile à l'autre bout de la salle, un cigare serré entre ses dents.

Elle le vit se tourner vers l'un de ses domestiques qui se penchait à son oreille, puis le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il s'éloigna et monta les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Elle but sa dernière gorgée de champagne et posa son verre sur l'un des plateaux qui passaient par là. Elle jeta alors un regard furtif sur Clarke qui se mouvait lentement dans les bras de l'avocat tout en hochant la tête à ses paroles, avant de se frayer un chemin entre les invités et monta aussi discrètement que possible les escaliers.

Adossé à l'un des grands piliers de marbre, Carl Emerson suivait d'une oreille discrète la conversation qu'il avait entamée avec une connaissance. Son intérêt venait subitement de changer d'optique à l'instant où il avait aperçu Lexa accompagnée de Clarke.

A présent, tout en portant son verre de whisky à ses lèvres, il regardait la jeune brune monter.

Il attendit quelques instants, puis s'excusa d'un sourire avant de prendre la direction du grand escalier central.

* * *

« Tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé de chance... »

Si Finn était bon danseur, leur tête-à-tête commençait fermement à ennuyer Clarke. Elle se sentait trop serrée dans ses bras et à plusieurs reprises, avaient dû remonter sa main trop baladeuse à son goût.

« Pourquoi tu reviens sur le sujet Finn. J'ai pourtant été claire là-dessus non ? »

« J'y crois pas une seconde. C'est des foutaises... T'as vraiment pas le profil... »

« Ah parce que d'après toi, il y a un profil type ? »

Et Finn argumenta en joignant le geste à la parole d'un mouvement de la main.

« Bien sûr ! Tu n'as qu'à toutes les voir ces filles ! Elles se comportent comme des vrais mecs ! Toi en revanche, tu es une vraie femme ! »

Clarke roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré par ses propos discriminatoires.

« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot de première, tu le sais ça ?! »

« Quoi ! C'est vrai non ? Et tu vas me dire maintenant que la fille qui est avec toi est ta petite amie peut-être ? »

Clarke leva son regard au-dessus de son épaule pour voir celle qui venait d'être mise en avant dans la discussion. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils de ne pas l'apercevoir là où elle l'avait laissée et jeta un regard sur les alentours.

Elle finit par l'entrapercevoir alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir du premier étage.

« Oui... Que je vais d'ailleurs rejoindre de ce pas... »

Elle se défit de son étreinte en pleine danse et le planta là sur place pour s'éloigner. Néanmoins, elle l'entendit rétorquer une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la foule :

« Prouve-le ! »

* * *

Dans le long couloir qui menait aux différentes pièces de l'étage, Lexa décéléra le pas lorsqu'elle entendit la voix tonitruante de Wallace résonner derrière la porte de son bureau.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte entrouverte et tout en posant machinalement sa main sur le mur, tendit l'oreille afin de percevoir les bribes de la conversation.

« ... C'est pas vous qui allez avoir les foudres de ma femme sur le dos quand elle va apprendre ça ! »

Wallace tira d'un air agacé sur son cigare tandis qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur au téléphone.

« Je veux rien savoir ! J'annule exprès mon voyage à Miami pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises en rentrant ! Je veux le nom de ce petit fouineur sur mon bureau cette semaine ! Si vous tenez encore à votre emploi cage, vous feriez mieux de vous bouger le cul ! »

Ce que Lexa venait d'intercepter, ne l'enchanta guère. Si Wallace ne partait plus, elle devait alors revoir son plan.

Et c'était quoi cette histoire de fouineur ? Et ce Cage ? S'agissait-il du même qui travaillait à la cellule finances ? Dans ce cas, se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

Ses traits se tirèrent sous ses craintes, infondées certes pour l'instant mais qui ne devaient pas être prises à la légère. Elle jouait dans la cour des grands et perdre signifiait pour elle quatre planches de bois.

Elle se retourna pour repartir avant que Wallace ne sorte de son bureau et sursauta lorsqu'elle fit subitement face à Carl Emerson.

Sa main se posa sur sa propre poitrine et elle feignit un sourire nerveux dû à sa surprise.

« Emerson ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Bonsoir Woods... Quelle bonne surprise... Je ne pensais pas te voir ici... »

Le sourire doucereux d'Emerson l'interpella autant que sa réplique à double sens. Elle le vit s'approcher d'un pas vers elle et poser sa main contre le mur alors que son regard se posait sur elle de façon peu habituelle.

Elle sentait en son for intérieur, le danger naître. Quelque chose devait se tramer. Emerson avait cette expression qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Cet homme était beaucoup trop prévisible, on pouvait lire à livre ouvert sur son visage.

Elle passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, afficha un sourire narquois et finit par rétorquer d'une voix ironique.

« Le monde est petit comme on dit... Je suis venue avec Clarke. Et vous Emerson ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi dans les petits papiers de Madame... »

La main libre d'Emerson remonta doucement vers elle et de son index suivit lentement le contour de son décolleté plongeant avant de le passer dans les deux anneaux entrelacés au niveau de sa poitrine.

A l'heure actuelle, il n'avait aucune preuve à l'appui sur la réelle implication de Lexa dans les données volées. Cependant ne venait-il pas tout simplement de la prendre en flagrant délit ''d'espionnage'' ? A moins que les apparences soient trompeuses. Qui l'empêchait dès lors d'en avoir le coeur net en l'emmenant dans l'une des pièces pour la faire parler ? Il en avait les moyens, la force mais malheureusement les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient guère à l'heure actuelle. Néanmoins, il allait prendre un malin plaisir à la surveiller de près, même de très près s'il en avait l'occasion. Lexa était une femme extrêmement belle et attirante et la voir vêtue dans cette tenue ce soir, décupla son attrait pour elle. Rien ne l'empêchait de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

« Je suis dans beaucoup de petits papiers Lexa, tu devrais le savoir... Et des fois... »

Il fit tourner les deux anneaux entre ses doigts et continua d'une voix plus basse.

« Il est préférable d'être aussi dans mes petits papiers. Je te trouve extrêmement belle ce soir, tu sais... »

Lexa mit toute son énergie pour ne pas reculer Elle sentait les doigts d'Emerson effleurer sa peau. Ils étaient si proches de cette petite marque circulaire légèrement rosée au-dessus de sa poitrine gauche, qu'il lui semblait de nouveau sentir la douleur de la balle la traverser.

Son sourire ironique resta toutefois figé sur ses lèvres et à vrai dire, elle ne sut comment il était resté en place. Puisait-elle sans doute ses dernières forces au tréfonds de sa hargne pour rester aussi impassible.

« Lexa… Ca va ? »

La voix de Clarke sonna comme une délivrance pour elle. Emerson retira rapidement sa main et recula d'un pas pour faire face à cette dernière qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Bonsoir Clarke… »

« Monsieur Emerson… »

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, se demandant dès lors si leur proximité qu'elle venait de ''briser'' par son arrivée, dépassait le stade du professionnalisme. A cette pensée, elle perçut une sueur froide courir le long de son échine, tout autant qu'un étau serrer son cœur.

Avait-elle été aussi aveugle par le simple fait de ses propres sentiments pour Lexa?

Pourtant, elle vit cette dernière s'approcher d'elle dans un sourire chaleureux et sentit sa main la frôler. Une main qu'elle sentit froide contre la sienne.

« J'ai envie d'une part de gâteau… Tu me montres où c'est ? »

Clarke jeta un dernier regard sur Emerson et finit par hocher la tête avant de tourner les talons avec elle et de s'éloigner.

« Et tu peux enlever tout de suite de ta tête cette idée… »

Clarke tourna un regard interrogatif sur Lexa alors qu'elles arrivaient en haut des marches.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je ne sors pas avec Emerson si c'est à ça que tu penses… Plutôt mourir… »

Si Clarke avait pu lui sauter au cou en cet instant elle l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Au lieu de cela, un sourire étira ses lèvres devant son soulagement ressenti.

« De toute façon il n'aurait pas été assez bien pour toi… »

Ce petit intermède fit descendre la pression chez Lexa, sans pour autant effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle devait dorénavant redoubler de prudence parce qu'il était certain qu'Emerson se doutait de quelque chose maintenant. Ce regard ''carnassier'' posé sur elle le lui démontrait et elle avait cette intuition au fond d'elle. Et jusqu'à présent son intuition ne l'avait guère trompée.

Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Parce que tu sais déjà ce qui est bien pour moi ? »

« Oui... »

Clarke répondit du tac au tac, en toute sincérité alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les marches tout en jetant un regard sur les invités. Elle s'apprêtait à développer son argument quand elle vit au loin Finn Collins la fixer et se frayer un chemin pour s'approcher.

« C'est pas vrai, il va pas me lâcher celui-là. Clarke... Tu veux bien me prendre la main ? »

Cette dernière, surprise par cette demande la regarda non sans une expression interrogative.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas me haïr, mais pour me débarrasser de Finn, je lui ai dit que tu étais ma petite amie... Alors s'il te plaît fait comme-ci, parce que là, il arrive... »

L'audace de Clarke la fit sourire. Elle accéda toutefois à sa requête en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer avec malice :

« Et tu veux que ça ait l'air vrai à quel point ? »

Puis elle finit par déposer un léger baiser à l'orée de son oreille, d'une manière à la fois tendre et complice, pour faire plus ''vrai''.

Si tenir sa main fut un petit bonheur en soi pour Clarke, le frisson qui la parcourut par ce geste dont elle ne s'était pas le moindre du monde attendue, confirma en tout point l'effet que la jeune brune lui faisait.

Sa voix s'érailla dans son émotion ressentie alors qu'elle voyait l'expression du visage de Finn se figer.

« Je crois que... Tu commences très bien... »

Finn s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda les deux jeunes femmes passer près de lui tout en les suivant des yeux.

Le clin d'oeil que lui lança Lexa le laissa sans voix et il resta sidéré sur place de voir ces deux ''vraies'' femmes s'afficher ensemble.

* * *

La soirée continua dans une ambiance festive. Si Clarke faisait en sorte d'éviter son père, Lexa, de son côté, gardait un oeil en toute discrétion sur Emerson qui prenait un malin plaisir à la ''reluquer'' et les nombreux verres d'alcool dont elle le voyait se servir, accentua davantage son côté ''prédateur''.

Il était proche d'une heure du matin, lorsque Clarke décréta leur départ. Et c'est non sans un réel soulagement que Lexa la suivit pour partir.

Le retour se fit presque en silence. Seul ''My Immortel'' d'Evanescence rompait le calme ambiant et révélateur de fatigue.

Lexa finit par se garer devant l'immeuble de Clarke et laissa le moteur tourner dans un doux ronflement.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagnée. »

Les deux mains sur le volant, Lexa hocha lentement la tête et répondit dans un petit sourire.

« C'était sympa... »

Puis le silence se fit et elles restèrent là sans bouger, à se regarder l'espace d'un instant, les yeux dans les yeux.

Clarke percevait son coeur cogné fort dans sa poitrine et il lui sembla que ses battements résonnaient dans tout l'habitacle.

Elle avait une envie folle de l'inviter à monter mais rien dans le comportement de Lexa ne lui avait spécifié que cette dernière lui portait un réel intérêt. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire un faux pas ou une erreur stratégique et la voir s'éloigner d'elle. Comme le lui avait signalé son amie, elle devait y aller ''molo'' et laisser venir.

Néanmoins malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle et de glisser ses lèvres en un baiser furtif sur le coin de sa bouche.

Elle se recula enfin et ouvrit la portière pour sortir.

« On s'appelle... »

Lexa hocha lentement la tête en un signe d'acquiescement et la regarda s'éloigner vers l'entrée après qu'elle ait fermé derrière elle.

Elle resta là, dans cette même position, le regard rivé à présent sur l'entrée déserte.

Une foule d'émotions venait peu à peu l'envahir. Elle se sentait tout d'un coup perdue dans ses réelles motivations. L'''imprévu'' comme elle avait aimé qualifier la jeune blonde au début de leur rencontre, enraillait considérablement la machine pourtant si bien huilée dans sa tête.

Si l'objectif premier restait de mise, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa réaction et du regard qu'elle poserait sur elle le moment venu.

Elle ne pouvait le nier et c'était incontestable : l'arrivée de Clarke dans sa vie lui avait entrouvert une autre porte, où elle percevait déjà une petite lumière vacillée, éclairer son univers si obscur par ses noirs desseins et sa solitude qu'elle s'était elle-même créée.

Oui, elle appréciait sa présence à ses côtés, ces regards doux sur elle qui ne trompaient en rien des sentiments que Lexa percevait et oui, plus les heures passaient, plus son attirance pour elle augmentait.

Aurait-elle été assez forte pour refuser si Clarke lui avait proposé de monter ? Rien n'était moins sûr. L'envie de perdurer ce moment de sérénité semblait être devenue plus qu'une envie, un besoin. Le besoin de se voir vivante dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, le besoin d'être touchée pour savoir qu'elle existait encore.

Ses mains agrippèrent fortement le volant et la tête posée contre l'appui-tête, elle ferma les yeux un instant, laissant l'envie et le désir de monter la rejoindre, s'estomper.

L'image d'Emerson revint aussi subitement qu'elle était partie. Il en fut de même pour la conversation qu'elle avait surprise quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait courir le risque de se laisser démasquer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda l'heure sur la pendule du tableau de bord et un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Elle finit par passer la première et dans un léger crissement de pneu, démarra.

* * *

Il était presque trois heures du matin lorsque Simon Cage se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. La sensation d'être mouillé se fit bien réel quand il passa sa main sur son visage et son tee-shirt trempé.

Il s'assit dans son lit et tendit la main pour allumer sa lampe de chevet.

Seulement, à peine la pièce fut-elle éclairée qu'un canon de revolver se posa sur son front. La stupeur se changea rapidement en frayeur lorsqu'il vit une silhouette toute de noir vêtu lui faire face.

Le verre vide tomba sur la couverture entre ses jambes et il ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant qu'un son ne sorte, à part un léger geignement.

« Tu me dis ce que je veux savoir et tu pourras t'envoyer de nouveau en l'air dans les bras de Morphée... »

La voix était basse et étouffée derrière la cagoule noire et la menace du revolver l'empêcha dès lors de s'adonner à toute analyse sur l'intrus.

« Je veux savoir si Dante Wallace t'a donné l'ordre d'enquêter sur son personnel et si oui, sur qui ? »

Il sentait peu à peu le bout du canon s'enfoncer dans son crâne et une infime douleur s'en ressentir.

« T'as dix secondes pour me répondre... Un... Deux... »

« Je... Je sais pas de quoi vous vous parler... »

A cet instant il ne sut s'il avait plus peur de cette menace bien présente ou de celle de Wallace s'il venait à apprendre qu'il avait parlé...

« Trois... Quatre... Cinq... »

Le bruit du chien qu'on arme se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce et Cage sursauta de terreur...

« Six... sept...»

« J'ai... J'ai une liste de noms dans... dans ma sacoche... L'un d'entre-eux pourrait avoir volé des informations... Pitié ne tirez pas ! »

Lexa recula d'un pas et d'un signe du revolver, lui intima de se lever.

« Donne-moi la liste... »

Le financier ne se fit pas prier et c'est sur des jambes flageolantes qu'il se dirigea vers sa sacoche posée au pied de son bureau.

Lexa le regarda dans son caleçon aux imprimés d'Olive et de Popeye alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer son dossier.

Elle connaissait peu cet homme fluet et au crâne dégarni qu'elle avait croisé quelques fois au détour du couloir, mais de ce qu'elle avait pu voir de lui, était un homme féru de travail, introverti et sans goût ''vestimentairement'' parlant. Et là, elle avait une vue imprenable sur son goût apparemment prononcé pour les cartoons.

Elle récupéra enfin de sa main gantée le dossier qu'il lui tendait et feuilleta rapidement le contenu. Elle vit sommairement son nom apparaître et échappa un juron derrière sa cagoule.

« Qui d'autre à ce dossier ? »

« Carl Emerson... »

Elle comprenait mieux à présent son regard de ce soir. Finalement ses inquiétudes semblaient bien fondées.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait fait un faux pas, mais un autre ''imprévu'' par le biais d'un contrôle inopiné venait de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il était temps à présent pour elle de finaliser la chose. Elle avait suffisamment attendu.

Le pistolet de nouveau braqué sur Cage, elle lui indiqua dans un signe du menton son lit.

« Au pieu. Et un conseil boucle-là. Je saurai si t'as parlé... Et si c'est le cas, c'est pas une visite de courtoisie que je te ferai si tu vois ce que je veux te dire. »

L'homme opina de la tête en silence. Il regarda la silhouette disparaître derrière la porte et sentit tout d'un coup un liquide chaud se répandre entre ses cuisses. Un sanglot nerveux s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait tout simplement de mouiller son caleçon par la frayeur qu'il venait de connaître.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Partie IV

« Oh toi t'as besoin de parler… »

Clarke touillait d'un air absent son café devenu froid quand Octavia prit place sur la banquette en face d'elle du _Dunki' Donuts_. La joue posée contre sa main, elle leva à peine son regard sur son amie et repartit dans la contemplation de la rue.

« Clarky… Hé ho… Je suis là… Tu sais ta meilleure amie à qui tu dis tout, surtout quand ça ne va pas ! »

Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir de résignation et finit par s'adosser contre sa banquette. Les yeux rivés sur la cuillère qu'elle tournait lentement, elle s'humecta les lèvres et sa voix s'érailla dans les émotions qui la transportaient.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que je l'aime… »

Octavia suspendit son geste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se verser une tasse de café.

« T'es amoureuse de cette Lexa alors que tu ne l'as connais que depuis une semaine ? »

« C'est fou non ? Je… Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive… »

Tout commençait à bouillonner en elle et elle avait besoin que ça sorte. Elle continua avec un peu plus de véhémence dans la voix, en joignant le geste à la parole.

« … On ne s'est même pas embrassées, on n'a même pas couché ensemble et pourtant je sais que c'est avec elle que j'ai envie de continuer ma vie… Je… Je sais, c'est carrément dément de dire ça, mais c'est comme ça… Je… Je… »

« Tu l'aimes tout court… »

La jeune blonde leva son regard sur son amie et opina en silence.

« Ca fait presque une semaine que j'ai pas de ses nouvelles. Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, qu'elle a sa vie, mais… Elle me manque comme jamais. »

« Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? »

Et de nouveau elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Elle répond pas… Elle ne travaille pas non plus. A son bureau, on m'a dit qu'elle avait posé quelques jours. »

La tristesse pouvait se lire sur chaque trait de son visage. D'un geste qu'elle voulut réconfortant, Octavia lui prit la main.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit vas-y molo et laisse venir ? Ca fait qu'une semaine Clarke… Et puis elle est peut-être partie dans sa famille et vous vous reverrez à son retour ! Ne soit pas si impatiente… Attends de mieux la connaître et de voir aussi si elle ressent des sentiments pour toi… »

« J'ai plus envie d'attendre O'… J'ai envie que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras ! Mais j'ai simplement peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque. »

Clarke savait qu'il était complètement stupide de se mettre dans un état pareil, mais ces dernières nuits à rêver de Lexa l'avaient laissée pantelante et frustrée à son réveil. A présent, elle souhaitait plus que tout concrétiser ses songes pour enfin goûter, toucher, caresser ce corps tant désirer.

 **Le soir même…**

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Lexa sortit de son appartement. Toute de noir vêtu, les cheveux attachés et serrés derrière la nuque, un petit sac à dos aussi sombre dans la main, elle jeta ce dernier sur le siège avant passager de sa voiture, s'installa et démarra en faisant crisser les pneus.

Elle savait que Dante Wallace restait relativement tard à son bureau le soir et en ce vendredi, il ne dérogeait pas à la règle. En effet, lorsqu'elle ralentit au niveau de la grande bâtisse, elle put nettement distinguer les lumières allumées à l'étage de son bureau.

Elle continua sa route pendant quelques mètres, puis se gara dans une rue peu fréquentée, à l'abri de tout regard.

Depuis tous ces mois, elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à mettre à profit son plan à présent, elle avait de quoi le faire ''tomber''. Ses manigances et sa corruption seraient bientôt mises au grand jour, entachant ce ''personnage'' que la haute société estimait et respectait. Mais cela n'était pas encore assez. Il lui manquait encore une chose : ses aveux. Ce pour quoi elle faisait tout cela à vrai dire.

Elle tendit le bras vers son sac qu'elle mit sur ses cuisses et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un dictaphone qu'elle glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Puis elle sortit son pistolet, qu'elle chargea et chambra d'un coup sec.

Une fois dehors, elle le glissa dans son pantalon de cuir, le calant ainsi contre son dos puis enfila une cagoule aussi noire que le reste de ses vêtements. Elle ferma sa voiture d'une pression sur le bouton de sa clé, tout en rivant son regard plus que déterminé sur les fenêtres allumées et finit par se diriger vers son objectif.

Dante Wallace secoua légèrement ses mains mouillées au-dessus du lavabo et se regarda un instant devant le miroir qui lui renvoyait le reflet d'un homme au menton levé, tournant doucement son visage de droite à gauche, pour contempler ainsi sa chevelure impeccablement coiffée.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils et tourna la tête en direction du bruit qu'il crut entendre. Il sécha rapidement ses mains puis sortit de sa salle de bains privée, dans des pas toutefois prudents.

C'est alors qu'il vit du coin de l'œil, une silhouette sombre se tenir au milieu de son bureau. Interdit et surpris par cette présence plus qu'inattendue, il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Ses traits se tirèrent lorsque l'intrus pointa son arme dans sa direction. Néanmoins, malgré la menace dont il était la cible, il esquissa un sourire narquois, prenant rapidement conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une femme sous cette cagoule, au vu de ses courbes féminines. Ce détail le rassura quelque peu et il reprit vite son assurance et son éternelle prestance.

« Il n'y a pas d'argent dans le coffre, si c'est pour un cambriolage… »

Lexa le regarda s'installer dans son large fauteuil en cuir et avança alors d'un pas pour se rapprocher de son bureau. Sa voix rauque et étouffée derrière sa cagoule s'éleva aussi froide que cassante.

«Reyes. Ca vous dit quelque chose ? »

Les bras accoudés sur son fauteuil, Wallace leva un sourcil et son expression se fit interrogative et désintéressée.

« Ca devrait ? »

La jeune femme serra davantage la crosse de son arme dans sa main. Sa colère et sa haine, latentes depuis des jours pour ne pas se faire repérer, commençaient à s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se calme, qu'elle repousse cette envie incommensurable d'appuyer sur la détente, qu'elle entende cette dernière parcelle de raison lui dire d'attendre, que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Mais la tentation était si forte.

« Je vous rafraîchis la mémoire dans ce cas espèce d'ordure… Un couple de restaurateurs que vous avez buté il y a vingt ans parce qu'il refusait de se soumettre à votre chantage. »

La situation n'était pas telle qu'il l'avait crue au début. Une certaine nervosité s'empara de Dante Wallace quand il prit conscience de la menace réelle dont il faisait l'objet. Cette femme, dont il sentait toute la détermination dans sa voix autant que dans son attitude, ne se trouvait pas là par hasard.

C'est alors qu'il fit rapidement le rapprochement entre le vol de données des jours précédents et ce soir et son inquiétude s'amplifia considérablement. Cette femme devenait vraiment une menace pour lui.

Sa voix se fit d'un coup moins assurée et plus agitée.

« Vous divaguez ! Et vous êtes qui pour dire de telles inepties ? »

« J'ai de quoi vous faire tomber Wallace avec vos manigances… Alors dites-moi ce que je veux savoir et on s'en tient là… »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Et même si j'avais fait une telle chose, il y a prescription maintenant, c'est une histoire vieille de vingt ans ! »

Dans un excès de colère et d'exaspération, elle arma son pistolet et le pointa de nouveau sur Wallace en glissant son doigt sur la queue de détente.

« Je ne le répéterai pas sale con. Dis-le ! »

« Non ! »

Et dans la précipitation, il rajouta.

« J'ai juste donné l'ordre… »

Un silence s'ensuivit devant son aveu. Le rictus de la bouche que fit Wallace indiqua son irritation et il leva son regard plein d'arrogance et de supériorité sur elle, comme pour la provoquer et lui montrer sa totale maîtrise. Il ignorait cependant quelle serait la réaction et fut surpris d'entendre une autre question d'un ton plus calme, plutôt que le bruit du coup de feu.

« Qui alors ? »

Dante Wallace finit par se redresser de son fauteuil, glissant lentement sa main sous son bureau. Il avait deux options : soit prendre l'arme qui s'y cachait, soit appuyer sur le bouton permettant de donner l'alerte.

Il resta là quelques secondes immobile, le regard rivé sur ce visage masqué, mais dont les yeux verts brillants injectés de haine, démontraient qu'un geste malheureux de sa part lui serait sans doute fatal. Il appuya donc sur le bouton, enclenchant ainsi l'alarme silencieuse. D'ici deux à trois minutes, les gardes seraient là. Il devait d'ici là tenir.

« On peut s'arranger vous savez. Je suis riche, extrêmement riche… »

« Vous essayer de m'acheter Wallace? »

« Je vous donne une chance. Acceptez mon offre. Donnez-moi ce que vous détenez sur moi et vous pourrez aller siroter des Margarita où bon vous semble et ce, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. »

Un rire amer s'échappa de derrière la cagoule. Lexa tenait sa vengeance au bout de son canon, ou presque parce qu'elle n'avait pas en face d'elle le vrai meurtrier. D'une voix hachée, elle réitéra sa question.

« Ce que je veux, c'est le nom de celui à qui vous avez donné l'ordre. »

Elle pensait néanmoins connaître la réponse. Ils avaient été deux ce jour-là et ce second visage, elle était loin de l'avoir oublié pour l'avoir vu de si près avec son arme pointée sur sa poitrine.

Le dictaphone tournait doucement dans sa poche enregistrant chaque mot dit, chaque révélation faite, mais elle avait besoin qu'il ''lâche'' le nom.

« Qui ? »

Elle s'approcha encore d'un pas et pointa son arme au niveau de son front.

Une fine goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de Dante Wallace. Ce regard fixe sur lui, lui fit presque peur. Aucune émotion d'humanité ne s'y reflétait tout comme ce bras tendu tenant l'arme, ne tremblait. Il déglutit avec difficulté, prenant conscience que sa dernière heure était peut-être sur le point d'arriver. Il finit par lâcher dans un murmure :

«Carl Emerson. »

C'est alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur deux gardes de la sécurité. Témoins de la scène qui se déroulait sur leurs yeux, ils portèrent simultanément leur main à leur étui pour dégainer leur arme.

Se trouvant encerclée, Lexa tira en l'air jouant l'effet de surprise et avec une rapidité déconcertante, se rua sur les deux gardes qu'elle bouscula violemment, libérant ainsi le passage de l'entrée.

« Rattrapez-la espèces d'idiots ! »

Furibond de voir sa ''menace'' lui échapper, Dante Wallace décrocha d'un geste rageur son téléphone tandis que les gardes se mettaient à la poursuite de Lexa.

La voix de Carl Emerson retentit alors à l'autre bout du fil.

« Emerson! On a un problème de taille… »

Il raccrocha un instant plus tard, tout aussi brutalement, se leva de son fauteuil et glissant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée.

Une veine bleutée venait d'apparaître au milieu de son front, synonyme de sa forte contrariété. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer rapidement, il sentait déjà les palpitations de son cœur s'affoler dangereusement.

Le regard rivé au loin sur l'immense étendue d'eau, il pensa à ce qui venait de se passer, à ce qu'il risquait. Gros sans doute, s'il s'avérait qu'effectivement cette femme détenait des informations compromettantes sur lui. Néanmoins, il n'était pas homme à se laisser faire. Il avait le bras long et un acolyte à la gâchette facile.

Même si cette intruse réussissait à échapper à ses gardes, il détenait à présent quelques détails la concernant, qu'il serait facile pensa-t-il, de regrouper afin de remonter jusqu'à elle.

S'il s'agissait de la même personne qui avait piraté au sein même de son entreprise, il pourrait dorénavant cibler la ''taupe''. Une femme, jeune à priori d'après le son de sa voix.

Un sourire se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres. Oui, il pouvait se rassurer, il n'y avait aucun risque et se promit de lui faire payer fort son affront. Quiconque menaçait Dante Wallace, encourait de lourds tributs.

Les deux gardes toujours à ses trousses, Lexa dévala les escaliers de secours avant d'arriver dans le grand hall d'accueil.

Elle jeta un regard en arrière et pesta intérieurement de les voir grappiller des mètres. Elle se savait rapide, mais craignait cependant qu'ils ne fassent usage de leurs armes avant qu'elle n'atteigne les portes vitrées.

Dans sa course, elle fit tomber un fauteuil en passant à côté, afin de les freiner, mais ils le dévièrent avec aisance. L'un d'eux s'arrêta pour pointer son arme sur elle alors qu'elle courait à vive allure dans ce long couloir qui la menait à la sortie.

« Arrêtez ou je tire ! »

Plus que cinq mètres et elle pourrait se fondre dans la nuit. Elle entendit alors une détonation et le sifflement d'une balle passer à proximité avant d'atteindre l'une des baies vitrées qui se fissura sous l'impact.

Elle tira à son tour dans la même direction, faisant ainsi tomber la vitre en éclat et, dans un dernier élan, se protégea en levant ses bras devant son visage. Elle tomba en une roulade sur le sol, s'égratignant par la même occasion sur les verres épars et se releva avec rapidité.

Cependant, juste au moment où elle relevait la tête pour continuer sa course folle, elle fut stoppée net quand elle rentra de plein fouet dans la personne qui se tenait sur son chemin.

Elle ne put faire autrement que de tomber entraînant dans sa chute l'autre corps.

Un cri étouffé entre la surprise et la douleur se fit entendre. Mais Lexa n'avait pas de temps, ni en excuses ni en sollicitude. Elle se savait poursuivit et ce malheureux contretemps dans cette bousculade inopinée lui fit d'ailleurs échapper un juron.

Dans sa tentative de se relever et de s'extraire au plus vite de cette étreinte non voulue, elle vit briller sous le lampadaire, une chevelure blonde puis deux grands yeux bleus et reconnaître dans sa totalité, Clarke.

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes sans qu'aucune ne fasse un seul mouvement. L'une apeurée par cette cagoule ne dévoilant qu'un regard couleur émeraude, l'autre surprise de tomber à ce moment précis sur Clarke.

Quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité jusqu'à ce que Lexa entende le bruit des pas lourds des gardes.

Un regard en arrière et elle se releva précipitamment pour s'enfuir. Malheureusement, dans ce mouvement précipité, le dictaphone s'échappa de sa poche et tomba dans un petit bruit sourd à l'orée de la main de Clarke.

Cette dernière encore effarée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, resta là assise sur la pelouse, à regarder cette silhouette sombre s'enfuir dans la nuit. Elle suivit aussi du regard les deux gardes pour les voir ralentir quelques mètres plus tard, puis s'arrêter sur l'asphalte, essoufflés par leur course-poursuite avant de rebrousser chemin à pas lents.

C'est alors que son regard se baissa sur l'objet tombé au sol. Elle le prit et se releva lentement. Elle était à deux doigts de le donner mais prise d'une soudaine intuition venue de nulle part, le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jeans et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, tandis que les deux gardes s'approchaient d'elle.

L'un deux, en la reconnaissant, porta la main à sa caquette en signe de bonsoir.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle Griffin. Vous n'avez rien j'espère ? »

« Non ça va… Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'autre garde rangea son arme dans son étui et son regard partit un instant vers l'endroit où ils venaient de perdre leur intrus.

« Sais pas trop… Un cambrioleur sans doute. Il était dans le bureau de votre père en train de le menacer de son arme quand on est intervenus. »

« Et... Et mon père est blessé ? »

« Non rassurez-vous, il n'a rien… Plus de peur que de mal. Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien remarqué quand il vous a bousculée ? Un détail qui pourrait nous aider à l'identifier ? »

A part que ce ''cambrioleur'' avait les plus beaux yeux verts qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, qu'il sentait le parfum de femme et qu'il avait laissé échapper un objet peut-être susceptible de les intéresser, non rien pensa Clarke.

« Comment voulez-vous que je réponde à votre question ? Ce type m'a bousculée et m'a fait tomber avant de prendre la fuite ! Vous croyez que j'ai eu le temps de taper la conversation avec lui ?! »

« Non bien sûr que non, mais… »

« Clarke ? »

La voix de son père la fit se retourner. Dante Wallace s'approchait à présent d'eux après avoir remarqué les dégâts causés dans le hall de l'entrée.

« Nous n'avons pas pu le rattraper monsieur Wallace… »

Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe spécifiant sans doute son mécontentement et les ignora carrément pour se tourner vers sa fille.

Les deux gardes contrits, ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'éloignèrent d'un pas pressé vers le bâtiment.

« Ca va ma chérie ? »

« Oui… Ils m'ont dit que tu avais été menacé par un cambrioleur ? »

Son père fit une petite grimace en un rictus de la bouche et fit un geste évasif de la main.

« Rien d'important qui ne vaille la peine de s'arrêter… Et toi ? Si tu es là, c'est que tu voulais peut-être me voir ? »

Plus loin, dans une des rues adjacentes, le cœur encore battant de son sprint, Lexa regardait, plaquée contre un mur dans la pénombre, les deux silhouettes qui se faisaient face.

La rage au ventre et les traits tirés par la colère, elle resta là à maudire celle qui venait le temps d'une bousculade, ''d'anéantir'' tout ce pour quoi elle était venue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Clarke soit sur son chemin à ce moment précis ? Elle venait de perdre sa ''preuve'' et la savait dorénavant entre les mains de la jeune femme. En effet, incapable de revenir lorsqu'elle avait senti son dictaphone tomber, elle avait cependant pu apercevoir, lors d'un regard furtif en arrière, Clarke le ramasser.

Et à présent qu'allait-elle en faire ? Lexa la voyait parler avec animation avec son père au vu de leurs gestes, mais d'où elle se tenait, elle ne percevait que des sons inaudibles. Ce qui lui importait était de savoir en cet instant si le dictaphone allait passer entre les mains de Dante Wallace.

La discussion s'interrompit alors et elle les vit partir chacun de leur côté. Ses yeux suivirent la fine silhouette se diriger vers son véhicule et Lexa s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis tout ce temps. Un soupir de soulagement s'ensuivit. Elle avait encore l'opportunité de le récupérer.

Elle recula d'un pas dans la ruelle lorsque la voiture de Clarke passa près d'elle puis sans attendre, courut vers la sienne. A l'intérieur, elle ôta sa cagoule, rangea son arme dans la boîte à gant et finit par démarrer pour prendre la direction de Sunnyside.

Lexa regarda sa montre : vingt-trois heures trente. Garée et assise derrière son volant, elle avait une vue imprenable sur l'appartement de Clarke Griffin. Cela faisait à présent plus de deux heures que la fenêtre du salon était allumée.

Les doigts de sa main droite tambourinaient lentement sur le cuir du volant tandis qu'elle se tenait le menton de son autre main, le coude posé contre la vitre. Son regard vert fixait inlassablement la fenêtre, attendant que cette dernière s'éteigne enfin.

Elle attendit dans la même position dix minutes encore avant que le salon devienne obscur, puis vit sa fenêtre de chambre s'allumer et la silhouette de la jeune femme ''danser'' derrière les fins voilages.

Un petit sourire s'afficha malgré elle lorsqu'elle la vit lever ses bras pour ôter le haut qu'elle portait et se demanda dès lors, si les voisins d'en face appréciaient le spectacle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la pénombre occupait enfin les lieux dans l'appartement. Sa cagoule coincée dans la poche arrière de son cuir noir, Lexa entra dans le hall de l'immeuble et prit les escaliers se service. Elle atteignit bientôt l'étage adéquate et munie d'une petite lampe de poche, se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la porte d'entrée du logement.

La torche coincée entre ses dents, elle s'attela à déverrouiller la porte à l'aide de ses tiges en métal que tout bon cambrioleur utilisait. Et lorsqu'elle entendit le ''clic'' du verrou, elle tourna doucement la poignée de la porte.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Adossée contre la porte, Lexa resta un court instant immobile, puis enfila sa cagoule avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Le rai de lumière de sa torche commença à visiter les lieux en passant sur les meubles et décorations. Elle inspecta ainsi dans un silence presque religieux les deux pièces de vie, à savoir le salon et la cuisine sans rien trouver.

Le plus dur restait à faire. La chambre où Clarke dormait. Elle remercia le ciel que le sol soit recouvert d'une fine moquette, estompant ainsi le bruit de ses pas. Sa main gantée atteignit la poignée de la porte de la chambre quand cette dernière, qui était entrouverte, s'ouvrit lentement devant elle. Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa surprise, mais très vite elle sentit une petite masse se faufiler entre ses jambes. Le chat !

Un petit miaulement s'ensuivit et Lexa se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras pour revenir sur ses pas et le déposer devant sa gamelle de croquettes dans la cuisine.

« Mange et tais-toi… »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle chuchota avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la chambre et d'y rentrer en silence.

Un doux parfum qu'elle reconnut comme étant propre à celui de Clarle volait dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre mais la faible lumière du réverbère de la rue apportait un tant soit peu une infime clarté laissant distinguer la forme endormie sous les draps.

Lexa s'approcha d'un pas, s'immobilisant à quelques mètres du lit et de sa lampe torche, commença à inspecter la pièce et le contenu des tiroirs. Un léger bruit de ressort se fit alors entendre et d'un clic, elle éteignit sa lumière.

Elle se tourna vers la silhouette qui venait de changer de position et comme piquer de curiosité, s'avança d'un autre pas pour se retrouver à proximité du lit. Elle distingua plus nettement la jeune femme endormie sur le dos, ses cheveux blonds éparses sur le drap blanc et son visage tourné sur le côté. Lexa resta ainsi sans bouger l'espace d'un instant, le regard rivé sur ce corps qui venait de se découvrir dans son sommeil. Son petit haut à fines bretelles recouvrait à peine un ventre plat qu'elle pouvait distinguer sous une main nonchalamment posée dessus. Sa poitrine ronde s'abaissait et remontait en de lents mouvements et de ses yeux verts, elle fixa cette clavicule saillante, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

A ce moment précis, elle était loin de maudire celle qui se trouvait étendue devant elle. Bien au contraire. Des pensées qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour prenaient à présent place dans son esprit, bien malgré elle.

Un autre pas la rapprocha définitivement de cette beauté endormie et elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher. Elle perçut sa propre respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'elle vit Clarke entrouvrir les lèvres et les humidifier du bout de sa langue. Un léger gémissement s'ensuivit et sa main posée sur son ventre se crispa légèrement.

Lexa ne pouvait décemment plus nier que cette jeune femme l'attirait. Sa seule pensée du moment fut de combattre son envie irrésistible de goûter à ses lèvres si bien dessinées et si tentatrices, de combattre le désir qu'elle sentait monter en elle pour ce corps étendu à l'orée de ses mains. La vision de se voir nue, suintante de sueur, ondulée et pressée contre elle, s'interposa soudainement devant ses yeux. Elle se sentit subitement étouffée sous sa cagoule et s'arracha tant bien que mal à sa contemplation.

Elle devait se reprendre. Elle laissa échapper un soupir inaudible, puis ralluma sa lampe pour reprendre ses investigations.

Elle trouva bientôt les vêtements que Clarke portait ce soir même, pliés sur une chaise et de sa main gantée, entreprit de les fouiller. Rien.

Peut-être dans son sac. Sa torche virevolta dans la chambre à la recherche du sac à main qu'elle ne trouva pas. Sans doute était-il rangé ailleurs.

Elle quitta enfin la chambre non sans un dernier regard sur la forme endormie et traversa le hall pour se retrouver dans une autre pièce qui servait à priori de dressing et de chambre d'amis.

Elle entreprit les mêmes investigations jusqu'à ce que sa lumière tombe sur le sac en question. Sans attendre, elle l'ouvrit et commença à le fouiller, non sans une certaine frénésie.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? »

Lexa sursauta soudainement sous la lumière qui venait de s'éclairer et fit volte face au son de cette voix familière.

Là, adossée au chambranle de la porte, Clarke agitait doucement l'objet convoité.

De cette silhouette sombre devant elle, Clarke ne distinguait que deux prunelles vertes la fixer. Se retrouver en pleine nuit, face à une intruse n'était pas pour la rassurer, mais Clarke ne montra aucunement sa nervosité apparente. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais cette visite nocturne ne l'étonna pas.

« J'ai le sommeil très léger… C'est bête… »

Sous sa cagoule, Lexa esquissa un léger sourire. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et son sourire s'estompa instantanément lorsqu'elle vit le canon de l'arme pointé sur elle. Elle stoppa et leva lentement les mains en signe de reddition.

« Je viens juste récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Vous me le donnez et je vous laisse tranquille. »

Clarke fronça brièvement les sourcils. Cette voix. Cette voix avait une consonance familière à ses oreilles.

Elle agita doucement le dictaphone.

« Pourquoi je vous le rendrais ? Vous avez menacé mon père et je suppose qu'il y a là-dedans des choses qui pourraient le compromettre… N'est-ce pas ? »

Lexa resta silencieuse, mais un éclair fugace de colère passa dans ses prunelles. Elle serra les dents devant ces mots, comprenant ainsi que la fille protégerait son père.

Elle fit cependant un autre pas, ignorant la menace de l'arme et tendit sa main gantée.

« J'ai rien contre vous… C'est juste une affaire entre lui et moi qui doit se régler. »

Un autre pas se fit, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine touche le bout du canon et dans un murmure, elle reprit :

« Si tu dois tirer... Fais-le maintenant parce qu'après, il sera trop tard... »

Ces yeux, cette voix et à présent ce parfum. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible pour Clarke. Elle se trouvait devant celle qui emplissait ses rêves la nuit, menaçait celle pour qui son cœur battait la chamade de façon déraisonnée.

L'espace d'un instant, elle perdit le sens de la réalité dans sa prise de conscience et sentit alors une main gantée prendre la sienne et doucement, la débarrasser de son arme qui fut posée sur la commode, à proximité d'elles.

« Trop tard. »

Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, sa raison marquait des signes de faiblesse. Clarke n'entendait plus que les battements de son coeur tambouriner à ses tempes et son désir se faire plus intense au fil des secondes.

Cette voix rauque la fit tressaillir et inconsciemment, elle s'humecta les lèvres comme un appel au baiser. Ses yeux azur se rivèrent aussitôt dans ce regard qui la sondait. Oui aucun doute possible. Ce regard couleur émeraude et pénétrant, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Celui-là même qui l'avait fait fondre quasiment la première minute. Elle s'y était noyée et s'y noyait encore en cet instant.

Malgré la situation elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, sujette à son trouble et à cette proximité qui éveillait son corps.

Elle reconnut à peine sa voix prise dans le tourbillon de ses émotions.

« Il n'était pas chargé... de toute façon… »

Sous sa cagoule, le sourire de Lexa se fit plus prononcé, tout autant que les émotions qui l'étreignaient. Sa raison lui dictait de prendre le dictaphone et de s'enfuir, mais elle s'en sentit incapable. Le corps de Clarke presque pressé au sien l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle percevait dans l'air comme une tension électrique voire sexuelle et l'excitation s'insinuait peu à peu dans tout son être. La tentation était terrible : la voir si peu vêtue, si belle avec ses lèvres entrouvertes, telles un appel au baiser, lui fit perdre ses dernières parcelles de raison.

Lexa ne put l'expliquer, mais dans la façon que Clarke avait de la regarder en cet instant, elle sut de suite qu'elle était démasquée. C'était le même regard qu'elle avait perçu sur elle lorsqu'elle l'avait ramenée en voiture.

Dans un geste lent, elle monta sa main gantée vers son visage et du bout des doigts, frôla ses lèvres qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé goûtées.

Clarke retint sa respiration. Elle n'osait croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Le bon sens aurait voulu d'exiger des explications sur le comment et le pourquoi de la situation. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait alors qu'elle en avait eu la possibilité quelques secondes plus tôt avec son arme braquée sur elle ? Pourquoi en cet instant même, une seule pensée l'incombait ? Celle de se retrouver enfin dans ses bras.

Les explications viendraient plus tard parce que là, seuls son coeur et son désir ordonnaient ses pensées et ses gestes. Les yeux toujours rivés sur ce visage masqué, elle posa le dictaphone près de l'arme. Puis presque hésitante, elle remonta ses mains au niveau du cou de Lexa pour, dans un lent mouvement, remonter sa cagoule. Bientôt la vision d'une bouche aux lèvres pleines et sensuelles apparut et Clarke, dans une réaction machinale, humecta ses propres lèvres. Elle était partagée entre le désir de faire durer ce moment de découverte et l'impatience d'ôter tous ces surplus.

Le reste du visage suivit et lorsque Clarke laissa enfin tomber ''le masque'', elle riva de nouveau son regard bleu dans le sien. Elle approcha lentement son visage jusqu'à lui frôler les lèvres des siennes.

La sensation en fut électrisante. Le souffle chaud que Lexa perçut contre ses lèvres, décupla son excitation en un point de non retour. Elle finit par la pousser contre le mur et plaqua son corps au sien alors qu'elle capturait ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

D'un geste fébrile elle ôta ses gants et très vite, ses mains remontèrent dans cette chevelure soyeuse tandis que deux bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou.

Dans les tréfonds de son cerveau, elle entendit un doux gémissement alors qu'elle partait à la conquête de sa bouche en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres. L'émotion ressentie s'en trouva décuplée. Les pics de désir devenaient plus prononcés au creux de son ventre et Lexa sentit bientôt la conséquence suinter au creux de ses cuisses.

Ses doigts toujours entremêlés dans ses mèches blondes, elle rompit le baiser et se recula à peine pour la regarder. Le regard brillant de désir chez Clarke , ses joues rosies et ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser étaient des preuves flagrantes de l'état de fébrilité dans lequel se trouvait cette dernière. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur ses lèvres, pour cette fois-ci l'embrasser avec douceur.

Le corps de Clarke n'était plus que frisson. Elle tremblait et pourtant avait si chaud. Elle succombait à ce baiser langoureux et n'aspirait plus qu'à assouvir ce feu qui la consumait. Le rêve prenait réalité dans toute sa splendeur et rien qu'à la pensée des caresses et des baisers qui allaient s'ensuivre, elle sentait son désir se faire violence au creux de ses reins. Elle se sentait devenir humide, mouillait à la seule idée de se faire toucher dans cette contrée si intime.

Ses mains descendirent alors la fermeture du blouson de la jeune femme et dans un geste, l'ôta pour le laisser choir sur le sol.

Elles se regardèrent de nouveau les yeux dans les yeux. Seules leurs respirations rompaient le silence de la nuit.

Clarke descendit son regard gourmand sur le débardeur moulant qui dissimulait les formes de Lexa et tout en se dégageant doucement d'elle, lui tendit la main.

« Viens… »

Lexa prit sa main sans aucune hésitation.

Elles traversèrent le couloir pour se retrouver bientôt dans la chambre et sans attendre, dans des gestes ou l'impatience se fit ressentir, elles s'effeuillèrent mutuellement jusqu'à se retrouver nues sur les draps du lit.

A présent bouche contre bouche, corps pressé l'un contre l'autre, jambes entremêlées, elles s'activaient à faire parler leurs mains sur chaque parcelle de leur peau. Une nouvelle prise de connaissance. Elles apprenaient à se connaître par le sens du toucher.

Clarke trouva la peau de Lexa douce sous ses doigts comme elle l'avait imaginée. Sa peau halée contrastait avec la blancheur de sa main qui parcourait avec lenteur son flanc pour remonter et contourner sa poitrine ronde et ferme.

Là sous la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet, étendue sur son côté, elle esquissa un sourire sous les frissons qu'elle percevait sous ses doigts. Elle remonta ses derniers vers la pointe érigée d'un de ses seins puis, se pencha dessus pour de sa langue, l'agacer.

Lexa se cambra et roula des yeux avant de les fermer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas sentit autant d'émotions et de plaisir la parcourir ? Les doux assauts de Clarke sur sa peau l'irradiaient complètement et faisaient naître en elle une volupté indéfinissable. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour la regarder faire et à son tour, glissa sa main le long de son bras, l'arrondi de son épaule pour ensuite, la descendre le long de son flanc et finir par la poser sur sa hanche.

D'une légère pression elle fit tomber Clarke sur le dos et se pencha sur elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Du bout de sa langue elle goûta sa peau légèrement salée par la transpiration et traça une pluie de baisers là où la sensibilité était à son maximum

« Lexa… »

Ce murmure résonna comme une complainte, une prière. D'un léger mouvement de rein, Clarke se pressa contre ce corps au-dessus d'elle, quémandant ainsi l'envie, le désir de ne faire plus qu'une avec elle.

« Touche-moi… »

Lexa releva son visage vers elle et riva son regard dans ses yeux à la couleur des mers du sud. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres et elle resta à la regarder alors que sa main s'acheminait à présent entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Elle souhaitait voir la moindre émotion se refléter dans les traits de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle lui donnerait son plaisir.

Elle la vit entrouvrir les lèvres et un doux gémissement s'échapper, lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur ce spot devenu sensible et gonflé par l'excitation. Elle la vit s'humecter les lèvres du bout de sa langue tandis qu'elle le frottait en de lents va-et-vient.

Elle la sentait humide sous ses doigts, percevait elle-même sa propre excitation de nouveau grimper dans ce flot d'émotions qui l'étreignaient.

Agrippée à présent à ses épaules, Clarke ondulait doucement sous ses doigts qui la possédaient en de lentes pénétrations. Les pics de son plaisir s'intensifiaient à chaque incursion, la menant toujours plus près de ''sa petite mort''.

Sous ses paupières closes, ses sens devenaient accrus. Leurs respirations saccadées résonnaient dans la pièce comme une douce musique, le parfum de leur excitation mutuelle l'embaumait d'une douce senteur et les lèvres humides de Lexa qui la parcouraient à présent, l'électrisaient de mille façons.

Son cœur manqua un battement et un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa quand elle sentit le corps de la brune venir se frotter au sien.

« Hmm… »

Elle s'arc-bouta un instant puis planta ses ongles dans son dos, pour la serrer davantage contre elle et sentir son désir monter à son apogée.

Les mains à présent posées de part et d'autre du visage de Clarke, Lexa la regardait de ses yeux brillants tandis que leurs deux corps s'épousaient à la perfection dans leur ondulation respective.

Plus rien n'existait en cet instant. Plus rien, hormis le plaisir qui la transportait loin de son néant habituel. Là, noyée dans son regard où elle percevait une multitude d'émotions passées, elle se sentait vivre ou revivre. Elle partageait quelque chose de fort, d'intense, jamais ressentie jusqu'alors.

Pour la première fois, elle laissait quelqu'un l'approcher, se laissait envahir par les émotions, acceptait de partager ce qu'elle ressentait.

Dans un nouvel accès de plaisir, elle se pencha sur cette peau suintante et du bout de la langue, recueillit quelques fines gouttelettes entre les seins de Clarke avant de venir agacer l'un de ses mamelons.

Un autre gémissement lui fit relever le visage et dans un sourire tendre, elle se pencha pour capturer cette fois ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, mêlant leur langue dans un lent duel.

Les mains de Clarke se mirent aussitôt à caresser son dos, à descendre sur la chute de ses reins, puis sur ses fesses fermes pour enfin, en glisser une entre leurs deux corps.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres sous leur baiser lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur son sexe humide. C'était doux, chaud et la savoir aussi humide décupla sa propre excitation.

Elle sentit alors les dents de Lexa mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quand ses doigts commencèrent leur lent frottement. Le gémissement qu'émit la jeune brune sonna comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Et ce que Clarke lui faisait subir était une douce torture en soi et pour rien au monde, Lexa n'aurait voulu qu'elle arrête. Il y avait dans leur étreinte passionnelle quelque chose d'insondable, peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu autant de plaisir qu'à cet instant même. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que la jeune femme lui faisait ressentir, à part cette symbiose parfaite avec ce corps qui ondulait sous elle.

Les battements de son cœur cognaient à tout rompre contre ses tempes, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle avait encore un cœur qui battait. Un cœur qui s'affolait, qui s'exaltait, qui ressentait des émotions.

Ce n'était pas tant d'être touchée de la sorte qui l'amenait aux confins de son propre paradis, c'était un tout. Clarke lui faisait entrevoir par sa seule présence, par sa tendresse, qu'il existait aussi des émotions d'une tout autre nature que celles qui faisaient son quotidien. Oui, au fond de son tunnel, elle entrevoyait la lumière, sa lumière.

Un nouveau pic de plaisir s'intensifia et elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Clarke pour se fondre de nouveau en elle, partager tout simplement ce moment unique pour elle.

Si dans ses rêves des derniers jours Clarke s'était vue l'embrasser, la caresser, la réalité prenait une proportion démesurée. Elle lui faisait enfin l'amour et c'était plus intense qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Et encore plus intense lorsqu'elle la perçut trembler dans ses bras tandis que Lexa se laissait peu à peu envahir par son orgasme.

Un orgasme libérateur qui laissa Lexa, l'espace d'un instant, pantelante, à bout de souffle. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le corps de Clarke et l'étreignit fortement. Elle sentait la poitrine ferme de la jeune femme contre la sienne qui se soulevait lentement.

Elle venait d'entrevoir un pur bonheur. Là dans les bras de Clarke, elle reprenait goût à la vie. Une vie parsemée de couleur et de rires. Pouvait-elle dès lors y songer, y croire ? Cependant son esprit avait encore du mal à fonctionner, trop empli de son désir pour cette jeune femme étendue entre ses bras.

Ses lèvres se remirent à goûter cette peau veloutée, entre ses seins puis tracèrent une ligne de baisers le long de son estomac jusqu'à arriver sur son bas ventre.

Et si Clarke pensait être parvenue au summum de son extase, sentir peu après la langue de Lexa glisser entre ses lèvres intimes la perdit dans son plaisir extrême.

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Elle se cambra sous les premières caresses buccales et serra fortement le drap entre ses doigts. Une chaleur nouvelle irradia son corps et elle pensa un instant devenir folle sous les pics de plaisir qu'elle ressentit.

Lexa remonta doucement sur son corps et attrapa son souffle court dans un tendre baiser.

Elle se cala enfin à ses côtés, un bras replié sous sa tête, l'autre enserrant la taille de Clarke et silencieuse, regarda ce beau profil aux paupières fermées. Elle sentait battre son cœur comme jamais et cette sensation lui fit peur. Peur de donner un nom à ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Cependant elle bloqua toute pensée, chassa sa raison qui pointait à l'horizon. Elle voulait encore profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait, profiter de ce que lui donnait Clarke sans concession.

Elle vit cette dernière se tourner vers elle, vit ses grands yeux bleus la sonder, ses lèvres lui sourire et son cœur se gonfla de nouveau de ce bonheur trouvé.

Yeux dans les yeux, elles restèrent là à se contempler un long moment dans ce silence apaisant qui envahissait la pièce, jusqu'à ce que leurs paupières s'alourdissent et qu'elles sombrent dans le sommeil, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

La sensation d'être caressée sortit Lexa de son sommeil. Etendue sur le ventre, elle ouvrit lentement les paupières et vit qu'il faisait déjà jour dans la chambre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi aussi bien ? Elle l'ignorait. Sans doute jamais.

Elle prit peu à peu conscience d'où elle se trouvait et avec qui. Des images de la veille vinrent alors remettre ses idées en place et elle tourna le visage de l'autre côté pour voir Clarke, étendue près d'elle, lui sourire. Du bout des doigts, elle retraçait les lignes de son tatouage marqué sur son dos.

« Salut »

Ce murmure à peine éraillé et le baiser qui s'ensuivit la firent frémir. Elle perçut de nouveau les émotions qui l'avaient saisie la veille et elle s'en trouva dès lors plus que troublée.

Elle répondit par automatisme.

« Salut »

Mais son esprit partait ailleurs. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait faibli, s'était laissé emporter par ce tourbillon d'émotions, d'attirance et peut-être plus encore, par ce dont elle ne voulait surtout pas donner un nom.

Elle regarda ce sourire qui lui était destiné, ce sourire qui, elle en était persuadée ne tarderait pas à s'effacer à tout jamais pour faire place à la défiance voire à l'aversion. Elle ne voulait surtout pas voir cela. Et à cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Encore une vive émotion qu'elle n'avait pas perçue depuis très longtemps.

« Je savais que… Que tu étais mon ange… »

Le cœur de Lexa sauta un battement. On ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis… Depuis…

« Tu te trompes… »

Et elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, le visage soudain plus fermé.

Le sourire de Clarke s'estompa lentement devant son changement d'humeur.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non… C'est juste que… Que je suis loin d'être un ange, Clarke. »

Le regard que Clarke perçut sur elle démontra toute la sincérité de ses propos. Les événements de la veille s'interposèrent alors dans son esprit, remettant peu à peu en place la gravité de la situation.

Pourtant c'est d'une voix douce et calme qu'elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lexa? Parle-moi ? »

Cette dernière laissa échapper un long soupir nerveux et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Elle finit par se lever pour récupérer ses affaires sur le sol.

« Je peux pas… »

Elle n'osait plus la regarder. N'osait plus faire face à ce regard devenu triste, à l'expression d'incompréhension.

C'est Clarke, qui le drap enroulé autour de son corps, se leva et s'arrêta devant elle.

Sa main posée sur son bras, elle la stoppa dans son geste de se vêtir.

« Tu… Tu peux pas me faire ça Lexa… Pas après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous ! »

Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Regarde-moi… »

Et c'est ce que fit Lexa. Se perdre de nouveau dans ce bleu insondable.

« J'ai besoin de savoir… J'ai… J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… Je t'ai… »

Mais Lexa la coupa en prenant ses poignets pour se dégager. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce mot, pas l'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne méritait pas son amour, pas après ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

« Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu me connais pas… Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! »

« C'est faux ! Tu fais le bien ! T'oublie que j'étais là quand tu m'as sauvée ! Sans toi je serais peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est! »

« Tu me vois comme ta sauveuse ! Ton ange gardien, Clarke! Mais tout ça, ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Elle se recula et enfila rapidement ses vêtements.

« je suis pas celle que tu crois… »

Clarke la regarda alors les yeux brillants de larmes et de colère. Cette colère qui faisait lentement place à l'effarement. Son rêve devenait cauchemar.

D'un geste brusque, elle la poussa en lui assénant un coup sur l'épaule.

« Alors c'était quoi pour toi cette nuit hein ? Et ne me dit pas que c'était juste pour le fun, je te croirais pas ! Ou alors tes yeux mentent très mal ! »

Les larmes de Clarke lui serrèrent le cœur. Lexa sentait sa gorge se nouer sous la peine qu'elle ressentait et se détestait de la tournure des événements alors que tout avait été parfait cette nuit. Mais c'était inévitable. Sa vie, son passé faisaient que tout cela était incompatible. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur l'espace d'une nuit. Un bonheur fugace parce que ce bonheur là était étroitement lié à son passé.

Elle prit pourtant une voix détachée et tout en remontant la fermeture de son blouson rétorqua :

« C'est pas toi qui m'intéresses Clarke… C'est ton père… T'es arrivée au bon moment pour m'aider à l'approcher… Et puis… Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable… J'allais pas m'en priver… »

La gifle qu'elle reçut ne lui fit pas autant mal que les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Les yeux étincelants de larmes lui montrèrent tout la peine qu'elle venait d'infliger à la seule personne qui comptait pour elle à présent.

Elle recula d'un pas. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire que tout ça était faux, que son cœur saignait de ses propres mensonges. Elle serra les dents pour se contenir et tourna les talons.

Elle récupéra rapidement son dictaphone et partit presque en courant de l'appartement.

Clarke sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Lentement, ses pas la dirigèrent vers son lit et les mains serrées contre le drap qui l'entourait, elle se coucha et se recroquevilla en chien de fusil. D'un geste lent, elle prit l'oreiller sur lequel lexa avait dormi et le serra contre elle tout en enfouissant son visage dedans.

La douleur qui l'étreignait était tellement pesante et étouffante que ses sanglots n'éclatèrent que de longues minutes plus tard.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà l'aventure se termine ici avec cette dernière partie.**

 **Merci infiniment aux retours qui ont été postés, m'incitant à penser que l'histoire vous a plu :)**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 **;)**

* * *

Partie V

Lexa claqua violemment la portière de sa voiture lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de son immeuble. L'état de colère dans lequel elle se trouvait était tel, qu'elle ne prit pas acte du véhicule garé non loin et de l'homme qui fixait le moindre de ses mouvements.

* * *

Assis derrière son volant, l'homme la regarda disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Il glissa alors sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit son portable. Il numérota et le porta à son oreille.

« Elle est rentrée chez elle, Monsieur... »

 _# Alors faites ce que vous avez à faire et faites-le proprement._

« C'est comme si c'était fait.. »

Il raccrocha puis sortit son pistolet de la boîte à gants. Et tout en regardant le trafic de la rue, vissa lentement le silencieux sur le bout du canon. Il finit par sortir en glissant l'arme à sa ceinture et boutonna sa veste avant de traverser la rue.

* * *

Lexa jeta sans ménagement son petit sac à dos sur le sofa et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Les mains entremêlées dans ses cheveux, elle visionnait de nouveau la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : sa vengeance, sa nuit d'amour et ce qu'elle venait de perdre par ses seuls mots.

Le visage de Clarke tiraillé par la peine dansait devant ses yeux et ces seules images prédominaient tout le reste. Elle sentait sa réelle motivation s'amoindrir de seconde en seconde. Qu'y avait-il de plus important maintenant ? Voulait-elle réellement perdre ce petit coin de plénitude, de bien-être, de paradis qu'elle avait pu entrevoir l'espace d'un instant dans ses bras ? Souhaitait-elle vraiment voir dans ces yeux bleus de la haine, de l'aversion alors qu'elle y avait vu tant de tendresse ? La question se posait à ce moment précis, à cet instant où sa vie était sur le point de basculer vers un point de non-retour. Son envie de vengeance allait lui ôter ce bonheur trouvé.

Dans ses tourments de l'âme, elle n'entendit pas sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni les pas de l'homme se rapprocher inexorablement. C'est en relevant la tête qu'elle vit le reflet de ce dernier dans le miroir accroché au mur et eut le réflexe de se baisser quand il pointa son arme sur elle et tira.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle se réfugia derrière le sofa et le regarda par le biais de la glace, s'avancer.

Elle avait laissé son arme dans la voiture et se trouvait prise au piège sans défense.

« Merde... Fais chier... »

Elle parcourut rapidement les lieux et son regard se posa alors sur le sabre ''samouraï'' suspendu au-dessus de sa commode. Elle n'était qu'à trois mètres de l'arme mais encore fallait-il qu'elle y accède sans encombre.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un autre sifflement et un trou apparaître à proximité de son épaule.

Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se sorte de là sinon il allait la tirer comme un lapin.

A califourchon elle accéda au coin du canapé et le contourna juste au moment où l'homme apparaissait l'arme tendue, prêt à tirer.

Elle se leva alors d'un bond et parcourut les mètres qui la séparaient de l'arme sous un autre sifflement de balle. Elle la récupéra et sentit subitement une vive douleur au niveau de son épaule. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus et dans une roulade, accéda au couloir. Elle se redressa et bien qu'elle glissât sur le parquet flottant, réussit à atteindre son bureau dont elle poussa la porte.

La respiration saccadée, elle sortit la lame de son fourreau et se plaqua contre le mur, derrière son armoire. La porte s'ouvrit avec élan et du coin de l'oeil, Lexa le vit se tourner derrière la porte où il pensait la trouver.

Dans un cri de rage, elle se rua sur lui et lui assena un coup de sabre derrière le genou, au niveau du tendon.

L'homme hurla de douleur et fléchit sur sa jambe qui ne le tenait plus. Dans sa perte d'équilibre, il pointa pourtant l'arme sur Lexa, mais cette dernière frappa d'un coup de pied sa main qui lâcha le pistolet et lui asséna un autre coup de lame dans la carotide.

Elle prit alors l'arme dans ses mains et la pointa sur lui.

« C'est Emerson qui t'envoie ? »

L'homme porta instantanément la main sur sa gorge tandis que le sang jaillissait de sa blessure.

« T'es un homme mort si tu réponds pas... »

Il finit par opiner de la tête tandis qu'il s'étouffait dans son propre sang.

Elle le regarda suffoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il expire son dernier souffle puis se pencha vers lui pour le fouiller. Elle récupéra son téléphone portable et pianota sur les touches jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle numérota, porta le téléphone à son oreille et attendit que l'interlocuteur décroche.

 _# C'est fait ?_

« Si vous voulez parler de votre gorille qui fait le sale boulot à votre place, j'ai bien peur qu'il ait du mal à vous répondre... »

 _# ..._

« Quoi Emerson ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes étonné de m'entendre ? Si ? Vous pensiez que j'allais me faire buter sans rien dire ? »

 _# Tu m'as l'air d'être une coriace à ce que je vois..._

« Et encore vous n'avez rien vu... Je vous laisse le loisir de vous en rendre compte par vous-même, si vous en êtes capable cette fois-ci.

 _# C'est un rendez-vous que tu me donnes Woods ?_

« Où et quand ? »

# _Ok, alors si tu me laisses le choix, je te donne rendez-vous au Twin Lakes Park à... Disons... Dans deux heures._

« Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Et sur cette dernière réponse elle raccrocha et laissa tomber le portable sur le cadavre. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur son cas. Elle tourna rapidement les talons pour récupérer son sac à dos et sortit de son appartement.

La douleur commençait à se faire de plus en plus vive au niveau de son épaule et de légers vertiges brouillaient quelque peu sa vision, dus à la perte de sang. Elle jeta un regard furtif sur le trou de son blouson et sentait le sang couler le long de son bras pour apparaître à l'orée de sa main. Elle l'essuya un instant sur son cuir puis se dirigea vers son véhicule non sans un regard sur les environs.

Là, elle prit son téléphone portable et numérota mais pesta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie. Elle le jeta d'un geste rageur sur le siège passager.

Elle réfléchit rapidement sur la situation. Elle devait à présent s'occuper d'Emerson. A ce stade, c'était maintenant elle ou lui.

Elle ouvrit la boîte à gants, fouilla dedans à la recherche d'une enveloppe et d'un bout de papier qu'elle trouva par le plus grand des hasards. Elle prit ensuite son sac et récupéra la cassette du dictaphone qu'elle glissa dans l'enveloppe. Puis elle porta sa main ensanglantée dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et en sortit une petite clé qui rejoignit bientôt la cassette. Elle déchira en deux le papier et finit par griffonner quelques mots sur chacun des bouts, qu'elle glissa en dernier lieu. Elle ferma l'enveloppe et sans attendre plus longtemps, démarra.

* * *

D'un pas empressé, Lexa entra dans le hall de l'hôpital où elle se dirigea directement vers l'accueil. Entre les patients, les visiteurs et la sonnerie incessante du téléphone, l'effervescence des lieux battait son plein aux urgences.

Signalant son impatience par de légers coups sur le comptoir avec l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans la main, Lexa attendait non sans mal que le vieil homme à ses côtés finisse de remplir son formulaire.

Son regard partait de temps à autre vers l'entrée, pour s'assurer qu'on ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle savait pertinemment que ses heures à présent étaient comptées, que c'était le moment ou jamais pour elle de mettre son plan à exécution, bien que les ''données'' eussent changé entre temps et que son objectif final prît quelques dérives. Mais qu'importait, le principal restait le même.

« Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? »

Malgré les sollicitations de toutes parts, l'infirmière postée derrière son comptoir, la gratifia d'un sourire que Lexa lui renvoya sommairement. Elle lui tendit alors l'enveloppe.

« Oui... S'il vous plaît pourriez-vous remettre ceci au docteur Clarke Griffin? C'est très important. »

« Oh ! Mais... (La montrant du doigt)... Elle vient juste d'arriver. Elle est justement là-bas vous voyez, en train de parler à un patient. Vous n'avez qu'à la lui remettre en main propre si c'est si urgent. »

Lexa regarda dans la direction indiquée et ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur la jeune femme.

L'espace d'un instant, elle n'entendit plus rien, eut l'impression que tout marchait au ralenti autour d'elle et ne vit plus dans ce hall bondé, que cette jeune femme qu'elle avait tenue dans ses bras l'espace d'une nuit. Cette jeune femme avec un sourire pour son patient, qui illuminait son visage, ses quelques mèches blondes échappées de son chignon relevé et dont elle se souvenait encore de leur douceur entre ses doigts, son corps qui se mouvait parfaitement dans cette blouse blanche qui la rendait encore plus désirable et ces yeux bleus qui la fixaient à présent et dans lesquels elle aurait pu s'y noyer une nouvelle fois.

Elles se fixèrent, incapables toutes deux de bouger, incapables de rompre ce lien qui les unissait. Pourtant, après un effort ''surhumain'', Lexa détourna le visage vers l'autre infirmière et lui lança un petit sourire nerveux.

« Non... Je... Je suis pressée... S'il vous plaît donnez-lui... »

« Très bien. Comme vous voudrez...»

Lexa recula d'un pas et regarda une dernière fois dans la direction de Clarke, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir précipitamment sans un autre regard.

Clarke finit par s'excuser d'un sourire poli auprès de son patient et avança vers l'accueil pour demander d'une voix monocorde.

« Cette jeune femme voulait quelque chose peut-être ? »

« Ah ! Oui docteur ! C'est pour vous... »

D'une main légèrement fébrile, Clarke prit l'enveloppe tendue et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux papiers pliés dont un lui était destiné, une clé et une petite cassette qu'elle supposa être celle que Lexa était venue chercher la veille. Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir eu l'audace de l'écouter quand l'occasion lui avait été offerte. Peut-être aurait-elle compris ce qu'il en était à présent.

Le coeur déjà serré par les émotions qui l'envahissaient, il sauta quelques battements lorsqu'elle commença à lire les quelques mots écrits à son intention. Sa vue se brouilla rapidement sous les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, accentuant ainsi la brillance de ses yeux.

« Ca ne va pas docteur ? »

La jeune infirmière, inquiète de la voir dans cet état, se leva de sa chaise et d'un geste qu'elle voulut rassurant, posa sa main sur son bras.

Une larme tomba lorsque Clarke releva son regard sur elle.

« Si... (Puis reculant d'un pas)... Je... Je dois m'absenter. »

Et sans attendre, elle partit en direction des vestiaires pour, quelques minutes plus tard, sortir en trombe de l'hôpital.

* * *

Après avoir récupéré son arme dans la boîte à gants, qu'elle glissa derrière son dos, plus une deuxième plus petite, dans le haut de sa bottine, Lexa claqua la portière de sa voiture et d'un pas pressé s'engouffra de nouveau dans le hall de son immeuble. Elle n'était pas surhumaine au point de faire abstraction à la douleur qui la lancinait de plus en plus. Se soigner un minimum semblait être un choix judicieux avant de partir à la recherche d'Emerson. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers des trois étages jusqu'à se retrouver dans le couloir menant à son appartement.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte en silence et dégaina son arme tout en entrant d'un pas prudent. Dans son bureau, le corps du tueur gisait à présent dans une mare de sang et elle rebroussa chemin pour inspecter les autres pièces au cas où. Seulement à peine fut-elle arrivée vers l'entrée de la salle de bains qu'elle se sentit tirée, qu'un bras solide l'encercla au niveau des épaules et qu'on lui plaqua contre son nez, un mouchoir imbibé d'éther.

Elle n'eut aucune possibilité de se défendre car aussitôt ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle se sentit peu à peu partir dans l'inconscience.

Cependant, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, elle distingua une silhouette floue lui faire face et si dans son état brumeux, elle n'eut pas le loisir de reconnaître son visage, le son de cette voix familière résonna dans sa mémoire.

« Je te l'ai dit Woods... Tu aurais dû m'écouter quand je te disais qu'il valait mieux être dans mes petits papiers. »

Le sourire d'Emerson s'estompa lorsque la jeune fille sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience et d'un geste du menton ordonna à son acolyte :

« Occupe-toi de la descendre en toute discrétion... Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. »

* * *

Clarke arrêta sa voiture dans un crissement de pneu et sans se soucier de la circulation qu'elle gênait pour s'être garée en double file, descendit en trombe. Elle parcourut en courant les derniers mètres jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans le commissariat de police.

Ses talons résonnant sur le carrelage poussiéreux, elle finit par se diriger d'un pas alerte vers l'accueil.

« J'ai besoin de voir le lieutenant Lincoln ! C'est urgent ! »

« Et c'est pour quoi ? »

L'énervement et l'angoisse prenaient peu à peu place au sang froid qu'elle maintenait jusqu'alors. Elle sortit d'un geste fébrile l'enveloppe de son sac et la montra au policier qui lui faisait face.

« Mais j'en sais rien ! Je dois remettre ceci au lieutenant Lincoln ! Lexa... Lexa Woods m'a demandé de la lui remettre... »

A l'évocation de ce nom, le policier fronça les sourcils et sans attendre, prit le téléphone pour appeler.

# _Lincoln_...

« Lieutenant ? J'ai une dame qui demande à vous voir... Elle vient de la part du... De Lexa Woods... »

# _Faites-la monter à mon bureau._

« Très bien... »

Il raccrocha et d'un signe de la main lui montra la cage d'ascenseur.

« Troisième étage... »

Clarke s'élança et deux minutes plus tard se retrouva face à l'officier de police en question.

Sans attendre elle lui tendit l'enveloppe que Lincoln ouvrit.

Il en sortit la cassette, la clé et le papier plié sur lequel était inscrit le nom de la gare de Sarasota et un numéro de consigne.

Le visage fermé de l'homme inquiéta outre mesure la jeune femme. Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer et que Lexa était impliquée de près ou de loin dans une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas

La peur commençait à prendre le pas et imaginer la jeune femme en danger poussa Clarke à l'interroger.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe bon sang ? »

Lincoln releva son regard sérieux sur elle.

« D'où vous connaissez Lexa Woods ? »

« On... On est amies et elle travaille pour mon père »

L'expression de Lincoln se fit surprise.

« Vous êtes la fille de Dante Wallace ? »

« Oui... Mais comment vous connaissez mon père ? »

Mais Lincoln omit la question pour lui en poser une autre, en lui montrant la clé.

« Elle vous a dit quelque chose à propos de ça ? »

« Non ! Je sais rien ! Elle a laissé l'enveloppe à l'accueil de l'hôpital et je l'ai vue partir précipitamment... »

« Bon sang ! »

Lincoln prit alors son téléphone et numérota rapidement d'un geste nerveux. Il attendit quelques instants mais raccrocha en entendant la voix de Lexa sur le répondeur se déclencher.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Puis fit un autre numéro.

«Bellamy, c'est Lincoln ! Va faire un saut chez Woods et assure-toi qu'il n'y a pas de problème... »

Il raccrocha de nouveau, récupéra la cassette, prit sa veste posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil et l'enfila rapidement avant de sortir du bureau.

Mais une main attrapa son bras et il s'arrêta, prenant à nouveau conscience de la présence de la jeune femme qui le regardait cette fois, avec une expression autant déterminée qu'irritée.

« Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? »

« Désolé mademoiselle, mais c'est pas possible... C'est une affaire en cours… »

« Si mon père est impliqué dans quoi que ce soit, ça me regarde... Et... Et si Lexa est en danger à cause de lui, ça me regarde d'autant plus ! »

Lincoln la fixa un instant, lisant dans les prunelles bleues qui le sondaient, tout le souci et l'angoisse s'y refléter.

Il finit par soupirer de résignation comprenant sans nul doute ce qu'il en était.

« Ok... Suivez-moi... »

Et la jeune femme remonta la lanière de son sac avant de le suivre dans ses pas.

La situation devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable pour elle. Elle connaissait suffisamment son père et ses méthodes parfois peu orthodoxes. Plus d'une fois elle l'avait surpris en pleine conversation avec Emerson, dans leur maison familiale alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Des conversations dont elle n'avait pas compris le sens et la portée à l'époque, mais qui aujourd'hui en se les remémorant, indiquaient clairement quel genre d'homme il était et de quelle façon il traitait ses ''affaires''. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle mettait de la distance avec lui, bien qu'elle sût qu'il gardait un oeil sur elle en permanence. Manipuler les gens et les avoir sous sa coupe le rendait plus despotique.

Clarke se demanda alors quel lien pouvait unir son père et Lexa, parce qu'à ce stade-là, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Si Lexa lui avait demandé de prendre contact avec la police, les choses devaient vraiment être graves.

Le regard fixé sur les rues qui défilaient, elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, dans ces mots durs que Lexa lui avait lancés. A présent elle se demandait si ces paroles n'avaient pas été dites justement pour la protéger, la repousser pour la faire fuir d'un danger potentiel que Lexa encourait. Elle sortit alors de son sac ce petit mot glissé dans l'enveloppe, pour parcourir de nouveau ces mots qui semblaient dire adieu mais je n'ai rien regretté.

Une boule de tristesse enserra sa gorge à l'idée de la perdre. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que Lexa ait fait, elle ne pouvait concevoir un avenir sans elle. C'était ainsi. Cette jeune femme brune venue de nulle part un soir de mai était entrée dans sa vie avec ''fracas'', chamboulant son coeur de la plus douce des façons.

Elle tourna enfin son visage vers le lieutenant qui conduisait à vive allure en direction de la gare. Le jeu des énigmes était terminé selon elle, il était temps de connaître la vérité.

« Qui est Lexa Woods ? »

* * *

 **Gare de Sarasota.**

Encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Clarke descendit d'un pas mal assuré mais dut se reprendre rapidement pour suivre le policier qui partait déjà d'un pas rapide vers les consignes.

Ce dernier sortit de sa poche le papier et la clé, puis chercha un instant le numéro inscrit, indiquant le casier à ouvrir. Il le trouva et sans attendre inséra la clé dans la serrure.

Il en sortit une enveloppe et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir pour inspecter son contenu lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il répondit tout en jetant un regard furtif vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui, le regard mobile sur les alentours.

«Lincoln... »

 _# C'est moi Bellamy, Lincoln... Je suis chez Lexa. C'est la pagaille chez elle, y a un macchabée qui gît dans son bureau mais aucune trace d'elle. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, ça répond pas..._

« Merde ! »

Clarke tourna subitement la tête vers lui en l'entendant jurer. Le visage crispé du policier lui spécifia la gravité de la situation et son inquiétude s'en trouva accrue. Elle osa demander alors que Lincoln raccrochait.

« Quoi ? »

Ce dernier resta silencieux un instant, ouvrant d'une main nerveuse l'enveloppe. Il en sortit documents, rapports et clé USB. Cependant hormis les renseignements qu'il s'attendait à trouver, il en vit d'autres qui l'interpellèrent.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait acte d'un document tapé par Lexa et bientôt son visage se peignit d'incrédulité. Les mots _meurtre_ , _protection de témoin_ , _Reyes_ dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il lisait. L'enquête pour laquelle Lexa s'était portée volontaire s'apparentait en fin de compte à une vengeance personnelle.

« C'est pas vrai... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il releva enfin son visage sur elle et demanda à brûle pourpoint.

« Qui est Carl Emerson ? »

Clarke fut sincèrement surprise de la question mais répondit avec naturel et franchise.

« Un salopard de première et bras droit de mon père. »

« Vous savez où on peut le trouver ? »

« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Demandez à mon père il saura mieux vous répondre !»

Elle regarda rapidement sa montre qui indiquait quinze heures quarante cinq et se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure, prise dans sa réflexion.

« A moins qu'il soit au bureau... Ca lui arrive des fois d'y faire un tour le week-end. »

L'intuition du policier, au vu de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, lui intima que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lexa, Emerson devait certainement en être la cause.

« Ok. J'ai pas envie de perdre du temps. Vous connaissez la marque de sa voiture ? »

« Oui, une BMW... Grise je crois... »

Et Clarke le suivit bientôt tout aussi rapidement vers leur véhicule. Elle le vit prendre le micro de la radio.

« Oui ici le lieutenant Lincoln... J'ai besoin qu'une patrouille fasse un tour sur Bayfront à la compagnie Wallace... Vérifiez dans vos données l'immatriculation du véhicule d'un certain Carl Emerson si vous voyez sa BMW, gris métallisé garée sur le parking ou dans les environs... »

 _# Patrouille 101, nous sommes à proximité... Vous tenons au courant... Terminé... »_

Piqué de nouveau par la curiosité, il ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait feuilleté sommairement et commença à lire les notes écrites par la jeune femme.

Il fut cependant très vite interrompu par la voix de Clarke

« Qu'est-ce qu'Emerson vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

Il la regarda un instant, puis se rappelant d'un détail, porta la main à sa poche pour en sortir la petite cassette. Il récupéra dans la boite à gants, son dictaphone et une fois la cassette insérée appuya sur _play_.

La voix étouffée de Lexa résonna alors dans l'habitacle tout comme celle de Dante Wallace et au fur à mesure que la conversation se déroulait, l'incrédulité sur les deux visages se fit plus prononcée.

Clarke tourna son regard à la fois anxieux et interrogatif sur le policier qui, les yeux de nouveau sur les documents, prenait peu à peu acte de la situation. Il releva ses yeux sur elle et finit par répondre à sa demande muette.

« De ce que l'on m'a raconté sur l'affaire Reyes, i peu près vingt ans de ça, la police a enquêté sur un meurtre d'un couple de restaurateurs du côté de City Island. Le nom de votre père a été cité sans pour autant être inquiété. L'affaire a été vite classée sans suite. La police n'a jamais trouvé les responsables et a cru à un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Cependant dans cette affaire sordide, y avait un témoin… »

Clarke resta suspendue à ses lèvres.

« … Une petite fille, Samantha Reyes, blessée elle aussi et laissée pour morte. Malheureusement traumatisée elle n'a jamais voulu parler. La police n'a pas ébruité le fait qu'elle était vivante pour la protéger d'éventuelles représailles. Je vous passe les détails, changement de nom et tout ce qui peut se rapporter à la protection de témoin. »

« Et vous croyez que… Cette petite fille est Lexa? »

Il ferma le dossier et l'agita doucement.

« En tout cas tout me porte à le croire… »

« Mais… Vous ignoriez qui elle était ? »

« Lexa Woods est un jeune lieutenant de police au casier vierge. Comment vouliez-vous que je sache qui elle était ? »

C'est alors que la radio grésilla.

 _# Patrouille 101… Vous confirme BMW immatriculée 468YR appartenant à Carl Emerson stationnée sur parking privé de la compagnie Wallace… A vous…_

« Ici le lieutenant Lincoln. Bien reçu. Arrivons sur les lieux au plus vite. »

* * *

 **Quelque part dans les sous-sols de la compagnie…**

Lexa pensa que ses poumons allaient exploser sous le manque d'oxygène. Elle commençait à avaler l'eau dans laquelle sa tête était plongée et à s'étouffer peu à peu, mais une main rude lui empoigna les cheveux et la redressa sur sa chaise.

Elle toussa en recrachant mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la main de Carl Emerson s'abattit sur son visage. La force de la gifle lui fendit la lèvre inférieure et bientôt, elle sentit le goût métallique du sang couler dans sa bouche.

« Allez Lexa! M'oblige pas à te tuer à petit feu… Dis-moi qui tu es vraiment et pour qui tu travailles et j'abrégerai tes souffrances ! »

La tête baissée, la jeune femme ne releva que ses yeux verts, plus ou moins cachés par ses mèches mouillées, mais emplis de haine et d'aversion pour cet homme qui lui faisait face.

Elle lui cracha dessus et répondit d'une voix froide et sans émotion.

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

Le coup de poing qu'elle reçut lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté et elle sentit le liquide chaud du sang s'écouler lentement de son arcade sourcilière et lui brouiller la vue l'espace d'un instant.

Elle serra ses poings liés derrière le dossier de sa chaise et d'un sourire narquois, tourna lentement son visage vers lui.

« C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? »

Le ton condescendant de la jeune femme fit grimacer Emerson, réfractaire à ce qu'une femme lui tienne tête et le rabaisse.

Pourtant il arbora un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres fines et posa son pied entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, pour appuyer le coude sur son genou.

« T'as du cran quand même… Tu m'impressionnes… Alors c'est quoi ? Tu travailles pour une compagnie concurrente qui cherche à évincer Monsieur Wallace du marché en ressortant de vieilles histoires des poubelles ? Sois une gentille fille, dis-le moi... »

Son regard se porta alors sur le pendentif de la jeune femme qui se balançait lentement autour de son cou et d'un geste tendit la main pour ''jouer'' avec les deux anneaux.

« Tu sais que t'aurais pu aller loin… Même très loin avec nous. Je te faisais confiance Lexa… Je te considérais un peu comme…

Mais tout en tournant les anneaux du bout de ses doigts, il distingua à l'intérieur des inscriptions et poussé par la curiosité, se rapprocha d'elle pour lire. Il y vit alors d'inscrit :

 _J. & S. Reyes – à toi mon amour pour la vie._

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase car soudain ce nom inscrit sorti d'outre-tombe, le renvoya des années en arrière. Difficile d'oublier son premier homicide.

Son expression se défit au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait devant qui il avait affaire.

« C'est… C'est pas possible… Je t'ai… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lexa venait de lui assener un coup de tête brutal qui le déséquilibra. Il ne put se retenir et tomba à la renverse sur le sol froid.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde et se redressa avec élan pour d'un demi-salto avant avec sa chaise, retomber de tout son poids sur Emerson encore étendu au sol.

Ce dernier hurla de douleur et ne put l'espace d'un instant, ni bouger, ni empêcher la jeune femme de récupérer les clés des menottes tombées de sa poche.

Dans des gestes rapides et frénétiques, Lexa s'empressa de les récupérer et s'attela non sans mal à se défaire de ses liens. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide sous la nervosité et l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle savait dès lors que si elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer, elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cette pièce où on l'avait enfermée. D'ailleurs elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, sans doute dans les sous-sols d'un bâtiment au vu de la totale inexistence de fenêtres.

Le cliquetis du mécanisme des menottes se fit entendre et avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle roula sur le côté pour se redresser aussitôt.

Une colère sans précédent marqua son visage blessé et c'est d'un coup de pied dans les côtes d'Emerson qu'elle déversa sa rage.

« TUEE !... Vous auriez dû viser la tête ce jour-là, espèce d'ordure ! »

Un autre coup brutal le fit gémir et se plier en deux.

« Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Je suis Samantha Reyes, cette fillette sur qui vous avez tiré ! Ca vous revient maintenant ?! »

Et Lexa s'apprêtait à lui asséner un nouveau coup lorsque Emerson lui attrapa le pied et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

« Sale garce... »

D'un geste il se débarrassa de la chaise qui l'entravait et toujours étendu, se redressa légèrement tout en sortant son Beretta de son holster pendu à son flanc.

* * *

Le bruit d'un coup de feu résonna dans le bâtiment et le sang de Clarke se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit la déflagration.

« Oh bon Dieu ! »

Quelques minutes plus tôt, arrivés sur place, le policier lui avait intimement ordonné de rester dans la voiture, mais son refus catégorique et déterminé l'avait fait plier.

A présent, dans le hall de l'entrée, leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, confirmant l'un et l'autre le bruit qu'ils venaient d'entendre des sous-sols et dans un même élan, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les escaliers.

* * *

Le sourire d'Emerson s'afficha plus machiavélique que jamais mais cependant teinté de douleur. Il regarda un instant son costume impeccablement coupé se maculer peu à peu d'une tâche de sang sur son flanc droit, puis reporta son regard sur Lexa qui le pointait encore de son arme qu'elle avait sortie de sa botte.

Un sourire hébété naquit sur ses lèvres et recula de quelques pas vers la porte.

« T'en avais une autre de cachée… J'aurais dû le prévoir. »

« Ne jamais sous-estimer un flic Emerson, surtout quand celui-ci est très en colère… »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors dans un élan sur Lincoln suivi de Clarke, qui resta surpris de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cependant son intervention malencontreuse permit à Emerson de reprendre l'avantage. Malgré sa blessure, il attrapa le bras de la jeune blonde et se cala derrière elle, la mettant ainsi en première ligne comme bouclier vivant.

Un rictus mauvais s'afficha sur les traits de son visage et tout en rivant son regard sur Lexa, pointa son canon sur la tempe de Clarke.

« Alors ma beauté... Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant. »

Le regard devenu sombre de la jeune femme reflétait toute la haine que cet homme pouvait lui inspirer. Ses yeux le suivaient sans ciller tandis qu'il reculait lentement vers la porte.

« Tu crois quoi ? Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais me faire avoir ? Je suis pas un bleu Lexa, ou... Samantha c'est ça ? »

Il s'immobilisa alors, le regard interrogatif.

« Je croyais vraiment t'avoir tuée ! Les journaux avaient même signalé ton décès. »

« Lâchez-la Emerson ou je vous tue… »

Ce dernier éclata de rire devant son aplomb. Il resserra son bras autour du cou de Clarke et pointa cette fois son arme sur Lexa…

« T'oseras jamais tirer… Et tu sais pourquoi ? La petite blonde que j'ai juste devant moi… Ca serait dommage de lui faire un trou non ? »

«Emerson, vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous échapper. La police est aussi à l'extérieur et toutes les issues sont bloquées. »

La malfrat tourna la tête vers Lincoln et le menaça avant de retourner l'arme contre Clarke.

« Posez votre arme ou je la bute. »

« Ok… Doucement… Regardez… Je la pose… »

Le policier la posa lentement sur le sol et la poussa d'un léger coup de pied.

Lexa, elle n'avait pas bougé et rivait toujours son arme sur Emerson. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la terreur de Clarke. Elle voyait ses grands yeux bleus la fixer et essayait de par son propre calme, de l'apaiser.

« Ca va aller Clarke… Il te fera aucun mal… Il a trop peur de ton père. »

Ces mots décuplèrent la colère d'Emerson.

« J'ai peur de personne et j'te conseille de poser ton arme aussi Woods, sinon… »

Il pointa la sienne sur Lincoln et un sourire sardonique s'afficha sur ses lèvres…

« Je le bute… Et je n'aurai pas peur de tirer sur lui… »

Lexa plongea un instant son regard droit dans les yeux de Clarke et rétorqua calmement.

« Je vous crois… Vous avez toujours été à l'aise dans vos baskets pour ce genre de travail. »

Clarke cligna un instant des paupières et au son plus prononcé du mot ''basket'', comprit ce que Lexa attendait d'elle.

Elle plia alors le genou et dans un élan, asséna de toutes ses forces un grand coup de talon sur le bout de la chaussure en cuir d'Emerson.

Surpris par la douleur instantanée qu'il ressentit, il se recula légèrement, se mettant ainsi à découvert.

Et tout se passa très vite.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Clarke sursauta au bruit de la déflagration et se sentit quelques secondes plus tard, libre de toute emprise.

Elle vit alors le corps du malfrat tomber à terre, mort d'une balle en pleine tête.

Le silence se fit l'espace d'un instant où les protagonistes restèrent immobiles à regarder celle qui venait de tirer.

D'un mouvement lent, Lexa lâcha son arme qui tomba dans un bruit sec et posa la main sur son épaule blessée. Bien qu'elle ressentît la douleur se faire de plus en plus vive, son regard ne pouvait quitter ce corps à présent sans vie.

C'était fini.

Elle venait de tuer son cauchemar. Mais se sentait-elle mieux pour autant ? Elle n'aurait su le dire à cet instant même. Elle se trouvait déconnectée de la réalité, n'arrivait pas encore à croire que sa ''mission'' venait de s'achever.

Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et Lincoln dire doucement :

« On va pouvoir boucler Wallace avec ce que tu as pu récolter... Bon travail... »

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle essaya de réfléchir à quel moment son plan avait changé de direction. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu tirer alors qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. ''L'imprévu'' tout simplement.

Son regard se porta alors sur Clarke qui les bras serrés autour d'elle, portait son regard sur ce corps étendu près d'elle. Elle la sentait si perdue qu'une envie incommensurable de la prendre dans ses bras se fit ressentir. Mais elle n'osa pas.

Elle l'avait en quelque sorte ''trahie'', lui avait menti et plus que tout, allait la priver d'un père même si c'était une ordure de première.

« Je crois que je vais prendre des vacances... »

« Je pense que tu les as bien méritées oui... Mais en attendant je t'emmène à l'hôpital faire soigner ça... »

Elle opina de nouveau de la tête et tous deux se dirigèrent lentement vers la porte.

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant Clarke et d'une voix légèrement éraillée, murmura :

« Je... Je suis désolée... »

Elle baissa la tête puis reprit son chemin vers la sortie.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pu ni bouger, ni dire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui venait de se passer sortait du hors norme et à cet instant, elle se sentait vidée de toute émotion, mis à part la peur qu'elle avait ressentie.

Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour comprendre, pour oublier ce cauchemar.

A pas lents, elle sortit elle aussi du bâtiment. Le soleil l'éblouit quand elle poussa la porte vitrée du hall d'entrée et porta sa main devant elle.

Elle vit alors Lexa rentrer dans l'ambulance et avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle sut dès lors une seule chose. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce regard.

* * *

 **Epilogue...**

Assise sur la balustrade en bois de la maison qu'elle avait louée au bord de mer, Lexa balançait doucement sa jambe dans le vide. Adossée au pilier, elle regardait le soleil se coucher, donnant une teinture rouge orangée dans le ciel bleu azur. Le spectacle en était époustouflant de beauté.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle avait pris ses quartiers d'été. Entre convalescence et repos, elle avait trouvé ce petit coin de paradis non loin de la frontière mexicaine. Une envie de changement et d'horizon. Une envie de calme, sans téléphone, sans tout ce modernisme auquel l'être humain se raccrochait. Elle se retrouvait face à elle-même, face à cette paix intérieure qu'elle s'évertuait à chercher.

Elle reprenait peu à peu ses marques dans cet endroit calme et apaisant. Ses cauchemars avaient disparu tout comme cette haine qui l'avait détournée de la vraie vie.

Que lui restait-il à présent de sa vie passée ? Des regrets incontestablement. Surtout un qui martelait encore son cœur, celui d'avoir laissé passer sa chance. Le visage de Clarke restait encore gravé au fond de sa mémoire son sourire, ses yeux rieurs et à cette pensée un pâle sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Que devenait-elle ? Pensait-elle à elle ? Et de quelle manière ? Des questions sans réponse et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le bruit du moteur d'une voiture qui s'approchait lentement de son pavillon, ni des pas qui foulaient en silence le petit chemin sablonneux.

« C'est beau… »

Les sourcils de la jeune brune se froncèrent au son de cette voix familière. Et c'est presque avec lenteur qu'elle tourna son visage, sujette au doute qui la prenait d'avoir rêvé entendre cette voix.

Non. Le doute s'estompait pour faire place à la réalité. Là immobile devant elle, dans sa robe légère, toute de blanc vêtue se tenait Clarke. Sa chevelure flottait légèrement à la brise du vent et un doux sourire accentuait la beauté de ses traits.

Lexa la regarda s'approcher lentement d'elle et pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui. Elle ne se posa même pas la question de savoir comment elle l'avait trouvée. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait de la voir.

Clarke se tourna un instant face à la mer et contempla le paysage marin. La mer était d'un calme olympien, seules quelques petites vaguelettes venaient mourir lentement sur le bord de la plage.

« C'est un endroit rêvé pour se ressourcer. »

Elle se retourna vers la jeune femme et reprit d'une voix douce.

« Tu te rappelles le jour où tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que j'oublie ce mauvais moment que je venais de passer ? »

Lexa resta immobile et silencieuse, prenant peu à peu conscience de la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

« J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'y suis arrivée. »

Elle baissa un instant son regard sur le sable puis fit un nouveau pas. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Lexa et elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher. Elle releva enfin son regard azur pour le plonger dans ce vert émeraude qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Mais y a une seule chose que je ne peux pas oublier… C'est toi. »

A quel moment le cœur de Lexa s'était mis à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine ? Dès son apparition ou à ses mots ? Elle n'aurait su le dire et cela n'avait réellement aucune importance. Il battait, cognait fort et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Les émotions qui l'avaient transportée l'espace d'une nuit, revenaient l'envahir aussi intensément que la première fois.

Lentement elle se redressa et pivota assise sur la barrière pour lui faire face.

Ses prunelles vertes n'avaient jamais autant brillé. Etait-ce le soleil ? Les larmes d'émotion qui lui piquaient les yeux ? Ou tout simplement le fait de voir de nouveau la porte s'entrouvrir vers son bonheur perdu ?

Elle la contempla un instant en silence, s'imprégnant de sa beauté et de sa réelle présence, puis d'une voix teintée d'émotions rétorqua :

« Je suis heureuse de vous connaître Clarke Griffin… »

Elle finit par tendre sa main pour caresser sa joue, tandis que Clarke se mouvait doucement entre ses jambes et posait ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« … Et... Et si tu veux encore de moi, je pourrais bien me faire à l'idée d'avoir un docteur expert pour les baumes du coeur... »

Elle approcha alors ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à les lui frôler.

« ... J'ai envie de tout oublier dans tes bras... Je veux de nouveaux souvenirs pour me rappeler des merveilleux moments que je passerai avec toi... »

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de Clarke et elle pressa ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de douceur.

Elle avait eu le courage de vaincre sa peur d'être rejetée et finalement, écouté son coeur pour venir la retrouver.

Quant à Lexa, son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle perçut de nouveau ses tressaillements revenir. Elle en avait presque oublié à quel point la texture de ses lèvres était grisante et envoûtante.

Dans ce petit coin paradisiaque, loin de tout, loin de la tourmente, elle savait qu'elle avait elle-même trouvé son propre Eden ; là dans les bras de sa blonde, tout devenait clair et limpide.

 **FIN.**


End file.
